Goliath and Elisa story
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: not much of a summary, has lemons in it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't own Gargoyles**

 **( don't read the last part unless your 18 and older )**

" Damn it! " Talon cursed as he just discovered that Fang had escaped from his cell again. It was his turn to bring Fang his dinner tonight and when he saw the lump on the bed, he had called out to it thinking that Fang was asleep. When he didn't answer, Talon went in and placed his dinner on the table and shook the lump, feeling that it didn't feel right, he quickly pulled back the cover and saw Fang's pillows arranged to look like he was there.

Talon ran out of the cell and went to go find Maggie and Claw.

He found them entertaining the children, making them laugh with a story and Claw acting out the parts and making funny faces.

" Maggie, Claw. We got a problem. " Talon said as he come to them.

They stopped their story and turned to him. " What is it? " Maggie asked.

Talon leaned over and whispered to them, " Fang's gone. He's escaped again. " Maggie gasped and Claw had a worried look.

" What do we do? " Maggie asked, keeping her voice low so as not to scare the children.

" You and Claw get these kids back to their parents and have everyone go to the front of the labyrinth. I'm going to go call Elisa. We're going to need the clan's help. " Talon answered her and went to his room to find the cell phone that Elisa got him for emergency's or just to talk. Normally he'd talk to her some days and a few nights, but tonight was an emergency.

* * *

" Hey Derek, how you doing? " Elisa greeted as she answered the phone after seeing the I.D. on the screen.

" Elisa, are you anywhere near the castle right now? " Talon said instead.

Sensing something amiss, she answered, " Yeah, in fact me and Matt just got inside the lobby when you called. What's wrong? "

Matt looked over at her, concerned, she motioned for him to go on and she followed him going into the elevator.

" Fang's escaped again and we need the clan's help. "

" Alright, I'll get my friends and meet you there as fast as we can. Is he still down there? " Elisa asked as they passed a few people to the elevator. They got in and Matt pushed the top floor button.

" As far as I know, it just happened. I don't think he's brave enough to go topside. Probably still here in the labyrinth planning to take over again. See you and the gang when you get here, bye sis. Love ya. "

" Bye Derek. Love ya too. " Elisa replied and hung up.

" Everything ok? " Matt asked.

" No. Fang's escaped again and as far as Derek knows he's still down there. Planning something as always. He needs the clan's help. " She answered.

" So much for a quiet night huh? " Matt replied lightly.

" Yeah. " She said as the doors opened and they were greeted by Goliath, making Matt jump, not expecting to see the giant gargoyle there. This was one of the rare times that they were here and missed seeing the clan wake up, they got held up with paper work that evening and had just gotten done as the sun set after battling the traffic.

" Hey Big Guy. " Elisa greeted and she saw that Goliath could tell something was wrong.

" Hello Elisa. Bluestone. " Goliath greeted, nodding towards them.

" Come on Goliath, I've asked you guys to call me Matt. " Matt said a little exaggerated, but only trying to lighten the mood, which wasn't really working.

" I apologize, it's an old habit. " Goliath replied to him before turning to Elisa, " What's wrong? " He asked.

" Fang's escaped again. Derek needs our help. " She answered.

" I thought you said he needed the clan's help? " Matt asked.

" Elisa is Clan. The trio is out on patrol right now. Angela is in the library, Hudson and Bronx are in the living room watching tv. " Goliath answered.

" So it's just us and Angela? " She replied.

" Yes. Let's go. " Goliath turned to go and saw that Elisa was following, " You and Bluestone go on. Angela, Hudson, Bronx and I will be there shortly. " He said and continued on, leaving a stunned Elisa and a shocked Matt.

" What was that? The Big Guy always gives you a lift. Is he sick? " Matt asked.

" N-No. Gargoyles don't get sick. And he was at the elevator tonight. Usually if I'm late coming here, he's in the library. Something must be wrong. " She answered.

" Maybe he's just not feeling well? He did look kind of ill like he had an upset stomach. " He replied as they went back down to the lobby.

" Maybe. I'll ask him later after all this is over with. " She said.

They were quiet for a moment then Matt asked, " Hey, how come Goliath called you Clan but not me? "

Elisa laughed at that one. " You have to earn it. " She answered.

" Oh. So how do I become a part of the Clan? " He asked again.

" I'm not telling. " She answered with a smile as the doors opened and they went outside to her car.

* * *

It took them a good hour to get to the entrance of the labyrinth, Goliath, Angela, Hudson, and Bronx were already there, along with Talon and Maggie.

Both Talon and Maggie looked from Elisa to Goliath as they and everyone else they knew, who know about the gargoyles and Elisa know that Goliath usually carries Elisa to the places that they needed to get to from the castle when she's there the same time as them.

" Did they have an argument before they left? " Maggie whispered to Angela.

" Not that I'm aware of. Father was alone when he came and got me, Hudson, and Bronx. " Angela answered, " I'll ask Elisa later. " She continued.

When Matt and Elisa got close enough, Talon spoke, " Thanks for coming. "

" No problem. So where do we start? " Elisa asked.

" We'll need to split up. Matt, you and Bronx stay with Claw and keep everyone safe, if Fang shows up get them out of there. " Talon ordered.

Matt and Bronx nodded and went inside.

" Hudson and Angela, you two take the west tunnel. Maggie and I will take the north tunnel. Goliath and Elisa will take the south tunnel. You got any spare radios and flashlights sis? " Talon asked his sister, he purposely put the two together so they can work out whatever it is that's wrong between them, he knew something was wrong between them, they rarely argued about anything unless it was when the two were putting their minds to something that the other was dead set on, but even then they don't stay mad at each other long and by the looks of it, Goliath looked ill like a hornet and Elisa was concerned about her best friend.

" Yeah I got some let me go get them out of the trunk. " She answered and went to go get them.

When she was far away enough, Talon went to Hudson, and whispered, " Hudson, do you know what's wrong with Goliath? He looks as ill as a hornet. "

" Nay lad. I haven't gotten the faintest idea as to why he's like this tonight. Well I take that back. There was one other time he was like this, but that was a long time ago. It was a few days before he and Demona mated. "

Talon was quiet, looking over to see if Elisa was back yet and asked, " What caused it? "

" Well I believe the poor lad got a whiff of one his rookery brothers and sisters mating or was it right before they were mating? "

" What do you mean? " Talon looked again to Elisa.

" Well sometimes gargoyles give off a scent when they are about to mate or are already mating. When another gargoyle gets a whiff of it, either it be male or female, it triggers their mating instinct and they go after the one they want to mate with. "

" Like a pheromone? " Talon asked a little worried.

" I believe that's what it's called these days. But back then it was just a scent that got a few young ones a little hot under the collar and the older ones to mate. " Hudson answered.

" Can they control it? " Talon asked, looking over at Goliath now.

" Aye. Some of them can and some can't. Surprised me Goliath held off as long as he did with him being young at the time himself. " Hudson answered again, rubbing his beard.

" So I take it that Angela and Broadway were mating and Goliath caught their scent? " Talon asked again.

" Nay lad. Angela and Broadway haven't gotten that far yet, Broadway's waiting for when young Angela is ready to mate with him. "

" But if it wasn't them. Then why is he acting like this. Maybe I should switch Elisa with Angela. "

But before Hudson could say anything else Elisa walked back over to them. " That's the down side to having an older car with a big trunk, everything gets pushed way back and you have to crawl halfway over the bumper to get it. " She said as she handed out the communicators and flashlights. Two for Talon and Maggie, one for herself, Matt had one already and a spare one for Claw, she offered one to Angela and Hudson, but they said they were fine.

They all placed the ear pieces and placed the necklaces around their necks and made their way inside,

As they approached their tunnels, Hudson whispered, " Angela, go with Goliath. Have Elisa come with me. "

" Is everything alright? " Angela asked worriedly, looking at her father and Elisa.

" I'll explain later lass, Goliath will understand. I'll explain to Elisa the same thing I'll tell ye later. " He answered.

Angela nodded and went to Elisa, " Elisa? Is it all right if I go with father? " She asked.

Elisa wondering what's going on and wanted the answers from Goliath but he looked like he wasn't in the mood for talking right now, decided to ask later and nodded, missing the nod Goliath and Hudson shared as she walked to Hudson. Talon saw this and was thankful for it.

" Thank you Hudson. " He said as they went into the tunnels.

When they were far enough into the tunnels, Hudson was ready for when Elisa asked, " Alright, what the hell is going on? Goliath is acting weird and then my brother thanking you when me and Angela switch places. What's wrong with Goliath Hudson? " Turning to him, stopping him in his tracks, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side and a glare that rivaled Fox's.

Hudson sighed, " Alright lass, calm down. I know your worried about Goliath, but this is something he needs to work out himself. "

" What do you mean? " She asked as they continued on walking.

" Your brother asked me what was wrong while you were getting the communicators and flashlights, I told him that Goliath had been like this once before. He was like this a few days before he and Demona mated. He had caught a whiff of one of his rookery brothers and sisters mating and it had triggered his mating instinct. " He explained.

" Like a pheromone? " She asked.

" Aye. And I know ye know it wasn't Angela and Broadway. " He continued.

" Then who or what did? " Elisa asked.

" Hmmm. Come to think of it. Goliath started acting like this last week. " Hudson said as he thought.

" Last week? He brought me down here last week. " Elisa said and thought. Then she turned to Hudson, " Does this pheromone have to be present when a gargoyle couple are mating? " She asked.

" Nay. It can be present before they or any male or female are ready to mate. If a younger one gets a whiff it just makes 'em hot under the collar. And causes the older ones to go find their mate or the one they want to mate with. Some of them can control it some can't. Surprised me Goliath's lasted this long. Last time it was three days before he sought out Demona. "

" Then why doesn't he just go to her now? She's his mate. " Elisa said, keeping the hurt and disappointment from her voice.

" Demona's not his mate lass, they loved each other yes. But they weren't mates. " Hudson replied, knowing how she felt about Goliath and how he felt for her, which was probably why he was fighting so hard against his instincts.

They were quiet as they continued to walk through the tunnel, making a few turns, Elisa shinning the light through the dark side tunnels. Both keeping their eyes and ears open for any sounds, Hudson also keeping his other senses open as well. He had the same suspicion that Elisa had, but he only knew of one way to know for sure and he was hoping he was wrong. If he was right, someone was going to get one of hell of a beating tonight and the winner would get the woman.

A sudden noise caught both of their attention and Elisa flashed her light around, but didn't see anything, then she shot it up to the ceiling, there was Fang, teeth bared and starring right at her before he jumped down towards them.

They jumped away from him, Elisa to the right of him, Hudson to his left. Fang kept his eyes right on Elisa, and ignored Hudson. Hudson inhaled the air and he knew then where Goliath got a hold of the scent that triggered his instincts.

" Elisa, get out of here and get to Goliath, tell Angela to get back to the others! " He ordered her as he lunged at Fang and held him down.

" I'm not leaving you here with him! " Elisa protested.

" Do as I say! And make sure Angela is away from the three of you! " Hudson ordered again as he struggled to hold Fang.

Elisa's eyes widen as she realized what was going on and ran towards the south tunnel, radioing in to Goliath and Angela.

" Goliath! Angela! What's your 20? " She called as she ran.

* * *

Hudson held Fang down another 15 minutes before he flung him off. But Hudson got between him and the side tunnel Elisa took.

" You don't want to go doing that lad. " He warned Fang.

" Get out of my way. I'm going to have her one way or another. Besides, you guys have a time limit and I don't. When the sun comes up, she's mine and that big dummy ain't gonna stop me. " Fang said, spit flying out of his mouth.

" Ain't gonna happen lad. You'll be beat long before the sun rises. " Hudson replied, drawing his sword.

But instead of charging him, Fang took off down the tunnel, following Elisa's scent.

" Damn! Elisa, Goliath, Angela, anybody?! " Hudson called into the communicator as he ran after Fang.

" Hudson? What's going on? " Talon answered.

" We found Fang in the west tunnel, he's heading towards the south tunnel, he's after Elisa. He's the reason why Goliath's mating instincts kicked in. I told Elisa to get to Goliath and to get Angela to the front of the labyrinth. You and Maggie need to get there also and stay away from Fang. The only one that's going to stop Fang tonight, is Goliath. I'll try and hold him off until Elisa gets to Goliath. " Hudson explained as he kept Fang in his sights.

" But if his mating instincts are being affected… " Talon began.

" Trust me lad, between the two, Elisa's safer with Goliath. " Hudson said as he continued after Fang, but as Fang turned a corner, he lost him. " Damn. I lost him. Elisa, come in! "

" Yeah Hudson? "

" You with Goliath yet? "

" Not yet, but I'm getting closer, Angela's on her way to the front of the labyrinth. "

" Get there as fast as you can, I lost sight of Fang. "

" You got it Hud..." She cut off.

" Elisa? Elisa! Goliath? You there lad? Goliath! Answer me lad! "

* * *

Elisa ran towards Goliath and Angela after they gave their location. She told them what Hudson had said, she had heard Goliath growl deeply before Angela said that he just took off. She told Angela to get to the front of the labyrinth. When Hudson called in,

" Elisa, come in! "

" Yeah Hudson? "

" You with Goliath yet? "

" Not yet, but I'm getting closer, Angela's on her way to the front of the labyrinth. "

" Get there as fast as you can, I lost sight of Fang. "

Fang sprang out from the side as Elisa said, " You got it Hud… " She was cut off as Fang tackled her face down to the ground. She could hear Hudson trying to get a hold of Goliath, but he wasn't answering him.

" Gotcha now Babe. Let's have some fun, shall we? " Fang said darkly to her, rubbing against her.

" I don't think so. " She replied rolling over and knocking him in the face with the back of her head, surprising Fang as he let her go and she took off.

" You'll pay for that! " Fang exclaimed as he took off after her.

When he got close enough, he shot a stream of electricity at her, she dodged it and turned right, another shot and she turned left. One last shot and she turned left again.

Looking around, Elisa realized that he had forced her to a dead end. It was a giant dome shaped room with a pool of water in the middle.

" Nowhere to run Sweetheart. Now we can do this the easy way. Or we can do it the hard and rough way. Personally, I like the second option with you on the ground and me on top of you and between those sweet legs. " Fang said darkly, licking his muzzle and smacking his lips.

" Ha! I'd rather kiss a worm then let you come anywhere near me! Besides, those tidy whiteites your wearing isn't really showing much of anything. " Elisa said as she readied for a fight.

" Why you! " Fang shot an electric beam at her, she dodged it. " You'll get tried eventually Sweetheart. Your boyfriend and his friends are on a time limit and your baby brother and partner don't know where you are. Face it, when you tire out, you won't be strong enough to stop me from taking you like a bitch in heat. " He replied as he stalked after her, not noticing that they were making their way back to where they had entered until they heard a deep, dark growl from behind Elisa and bright glowing white eyes shined through the dark.

Elisa knew that growl. Fang did too, but instead of being afraid, he leaped at her, claws out, teeth bared. But as he was about to reach her, she ducked down and he was knocked down by a nearly 10ft tall, 500 pound, pissed off alpha male gargoyle.

The moment they hit the ground, they began fighting furiously. Elisa watched in shock with how the two were fighting. Fang had forgone his electricity and was fighting Goliath with his own claws and teeth. Goliath's eyes were glowing brighter then she had ever seen them as he swiped his sharp talons at Fang's chest and stomach. Fang pinned Goliath, but Goliath threw him off and jumped to all fours as Fang did the same, they stared down, eyes wild, fangs bared, jaws snapping like wolves fighting for a scrap of meat.

Goliath stayed in front of Elisa for every move Fang made to get to her, he matched, growling deeply in warning, tail lashing wildly behind him.

" She's mine Goliath. " Fang said, panting, drool mixed with blood dripping down his maw, blood running down his body from the claw marks.

" No she's not. You will not have her. " Goliath growled, blood also running from his wounds, but they were not as bad as Fang's.

" Oh yes I will and I'm going to enjoy every minute I'm between those legs of hers and you'll be sound asleep and won't be able to stop me! " Fang ran and leaped at Elisa again, but was stopped when Goliath leaped up and latched onto his leg with his fang's and slung him across the room like a rag doll.

Elisa gasped as she watched this, she was actually starting to get afraid of Goliath.

" Bastard! " Fang yelled leaping at him, Goliath leaped also and they met in the middle above the pool of water, spun in the air once as their claws and talons dug into the other's skin before they fell in the pool and out of sight.

Elisa laid there on her knees, in shock for several minutes before she shook it off and pulled her gun out and at the ready in case the wrong one popped out of the pool. She watched as the sewage grew with a darker stain of blood as it swirled up from their fighting.

' _Please be ok. Please be ok. '_ She silently prayed as she waited for what felt like hours before the water's surface broke and her heart stopped as Fang came out and landed on the far side of the room, she kept her gun on him, but she noticed that he didn't move. The water's surface broke again and Goliath's head popped out, gasping for air. Elisa holstered her gun and went to the ledge and took his hand as he made it over to her. She helped him out of the sewage pond and up to the wide pathway and away from the bloodied water.

He had deep cuts from both claws and fangs on his chest, stomach, shoulder, upper arms, thighs, two across his right cheek, his lip was split, and she was sure he had s few on his back. He was panting as he leaned against the wall, his eyes were closed as he regained his breathe.

Placing her hand to his unwounded shoulder, she asked quietly, " Goliath? You alright? "

Taking a deep breath, he turned to her, opening his eyes, she was relieved to see that they were no longer white with anger, but concerned that they still showed the wildness in them. He didn't answer her, making her worried even more. His eyes seemed to have clouded over as he walked towards her on all fours, growling so lowly that it almost sounded like he was purring.

" Goliath? " She asked a little nervously as she leaned back away as he walked until her body was covered by his. She stared up at him for a moment before he leaned down and started to nuzzle the side of her face, she stayed still for a moment before she slowly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the nuzzling, his growl grew deeper and he rubbed his lower half against hers, making her gasp, as she felt his harden length, " Ah! Goliath! " she called, tightening her arms and pushing herself up against him when he rubbed again, wrapping her legs around his waist. He lifted himself and her off the ground and to the wall next to the only doorway into the room. He became frenzied as he tried to get her clothes off. Elisa wasn't what came over him or herself for that matter as she joined him in the frenzy as she tried to get his loincloth off as well.

Goliath became frustrated and used one of his talons to cut her jeans and underwear from her and seeing that she was still having trouble getting his loincloth off, took her hands away in one hand as he reached down and yanked it off, freeing his harden length.

Elisa's eyes widen at the size of him and was worried that he wouldn't fit, she freed one of her trapped hands from his single one and placed it to his chest, halting him as he leaned down to capture her lips again.

" Goliath, wait. You won't fit. " She said.

" Yes I will. " He growled as he kissed her roughly and at the same time, thrusted into her to the hilt, causing her to scream in the kiss. Letting go of her lips he moved back to her neck and nuzzled her in comfort, letting her get used to him.

The moment Elisa felt him thrust inside of her, she honestly thought that she was being ripped apart and was thankful he didn't start thrusting right away and let her get used to him, he nuzzled her neck, growling lowly, the vibrations soothing in her chest, his free hand running through her hair. She slowly relaxed, moving her free hand back up to his cheek, rubbing her thumb on his cheek while her fingers rubbed his wet scalp. His free hand moved from running through her hair to slowly caress her side, down to her bare hip and slide behind to her back, holding her to him and away from the wall as he pulled away slightly, going slow, her sweet moan was music to his ears as he continued to pull away until only his tip was left before he went back in, causing her to gasp.

She gripped onto his shoulder with her free hand as he thrusted into her in a slow, but pleasurable pace. " Oh god, Goliath! " She moaned out breathlessly as he continued, slowly picking up speed.

He let go of her other hand and slammed his hand to the wall as she pushed up against him with the help of his other hand. She placed her freed hand to his other shoulder and tighten her legs around his waist. Seeing that she is holding herself to him, he slammed his other hand to the wall and started going faster and harder, his deep grunts in tune with her moans and grunts as she panted at the change of pace. He kept his head to her neck, breathing in her sweet scent as they continued to mate, latching onto her shoulder in a gentle bite as he went a little harder, causing her to call out his name again in passion as she dug her blunt nails into his shoulders, her legs tightening again, brushing against his tail base, causing it to swirl around and wrap around her ankles keeping her feet locked behind him.

" Goliath, ah, oh, please, I'm so close. " She said breathlessly, thrusting up and meeting his thrusts, sweat forming on both of them as they continued. He responded with a deep guttural growl as he went faster still, making her jolt from the force of the new pace, making her groan as her orgasm hit her and call out his name as he stilled his thrusts, his shaft pumping against her core as he orgasmed a second later. He pulled out completely when he stopped, causing them both to groan at the loss.

" Goliath? What are you…Ahh! " She gasped as he placed her back to the floor to her knees, facing away from him, he got to his knees behind her, reached out and under her shirt and jacket, slowly going up, getting the hint, she raised her arms up as his big strong hands continued up, taking her shirt, holster, jacket off, his sharp talons cut through her bra like it was paper, freeing her breasts to the cold air around them, making her gasp again, she didn't know what he did to her clothes and didn't care as his hands came back and gently squeezed and rubbed her exposed breasts and caressed her flat, toned stomach as he leaned over her, kissing her shoulder and neck slowly before she turned her head to him and he kissed her, she felt his tongue at her lips and she opened her mouth to his, twining her tongue with his long pointed one as she felt his tail wrap around her thigh, spreading her legs as it picked her up, Goliath leaned back and placed her over his thick, still hard shaft and gently this time, lowered her down on it until he was in to the hilt again, but he kept her still as he kissed and caressed her with both his hands and tail.

Elisa lowered her hands to his muscled thighs and gripped them tightly, digging her nails in them, desperately wanting him to move, she tried to move herself over his shaft, but he kept her still. She pulled away from his mouth, " Goliath, please move, your killing me here. " She begged her lover, rubbing her back against his front windingly.

" Say your mine. " He growled out, sliding her up away from him until only his tip was inside.

" Please Goliath. " She said.

" Say your mine. " He repeated, inching a little further out.

" Yours, I'm yours! Always yours! " She said finally.

Goliath leaned them forward until Elisa was on all fours and as her hands and knees touched the ground, he slammed into her thrusting harder and faster than before, Elisa screamed out in both pain and pleasure from the force her lover was using. He latched onto her shoulder again as his arms wrapped around her middle, holding her in place as he thrusted into her sweet heat. With him holding her, she wrapped her arms behind her, holding his head to her shoulder as she leaned her head back and nuzzled his cheek, staring into his eye as he continued his fast and hard pace, he kept his eye on her the whole time as well when another orgasm hit her, she called out his name again as he stilled again, but didn't orgasm into her.

" Please don't stop. " She said as she started to calm down again and was rewarded when he started thrusting again. " Oh yes! That's it! Please go faster! Ahh, ohhh, ugh! Oh hard….er! Ahhhh Goliath! " She called as he started moving inhumanly into her.  
" Ugh! Elisa. I'm…" He tried to say but couldn't as he thrusted.

Elisa was vaguely aware that something was pushing against her core that wasn't there a second ago, she looked down to where they were joined and saw a knot forming as he went even faster and harder, like he was trying to get the knot into her as well. A second later she realized that that was exactly what he was trying to do as it got closer to her core and bigger.

" Oh god! " She called as she climaxed again, her head shot back as she felt the knot go in and lodge inside, locking them together as he continued to thrust a few more times before he locked up, his wings flaring out behind him as he let go of her shoulder and roared his release, causing her to climax a final time as she felt his warm seed enter her and with the knot lodged inside of her, it wouldn't escape easily as she noticed that there was more than the first time he orgasmed into her, she was actually worried that it might make her lower stomach bulge out with how much she felt going into her womb.

She tried to move, but Goliath held her to him as he turned to his side, wrapping his huge wings around them. He nuzzled against her cheek as he spoke, his voice rough from his mighty roar.

" It is alright Elisa. My knot will soon lessen. " He said as he caressed her flat stomach.

She hummed slightly as she rubbed against his front sensually, completely exhausted from their romp. Another 5 minutes went by before she felt his knot reside and blushed as she felt some of his seed follow his shaft out of her core as he slowly pulled out.

" Goliath? " She asked slowly, sleep claiming her.

" Yes? " He replied with the same tone.

"What does this mean for us now? "

He didn't answer her, she turned to him and saw that he had turned to stone.

" Perfect timing. Damn daylight. " She cursed before she let sleep claim her.

* * *

 **A few minutes before the sun rose,**

" What the hell was that? " Talon, Maggie and Matt asked as they heard Goliath's mighty roar from the labyrinth.

All the people there were scared as they heard this roar, wondering what could be wrong. They heard a deep chuckle coming from the old gargoyle, everyone present turned to Hudson in question.

" What is so funny? " Matt asked.

" Nothing lad. But to answer your first question, that was just the sound of an alpha gargoyle claiming his mate. " Hudson answered as he took position for the day.

" What! " Talon and Matt exclaimed and before they could say another word to him, Hudson, along with Angela and Bronx turned to stone, all three with smiles on their faces.

 **Here's ch. 1! Took me awhile to write this as I kept getting writer's block and kept leaving and going back to it, so I hope I did alright with this as it is my first Goliath and Elisa lemon and story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**( don't read unless 18 or older)**

 **Last time,**

" _Nothing lad. But to answer your first question, that was just the sound of an alpha gargoyle claiming his mate. " Hudson answered as he took position for the day._

" _What! " Talon and Matt exclaimed and before they could say another word to him, Hudson, along with Angela and Bronx turned to stone, all three with smiles on their faces._

 **Ch. 2**

" Come on then, let's go find them. " Talon said a few minutes after Hudson, Angela, and Bronx turned to stone.

" I'm kind of afraid to go. " Matt said nervously.

" Why? " Talon asked.

" I don't know what we're going to find. " He answered.

" I'm sure it won't be that bad. " Maggie said.

" We still need to go find them. There's no telling what shape Fang is in after Goliath got done with him. If he's even still alive. Elisa? Can you hear me? Elisa? "

A minute went by before he got an answer, " Hey Derek. " A very sleepy reply came.

" What's your 20? "

" I'm not sure. (yawn) Fang herded me in a dome like room before Goliath showed up and kicked his ass. " She replied, yawning again.

" I know where that's at. Me and Matt will come down and deal with Fang. You ok? " He said, but didn't get an answer, " Must have went back to sleep. " He continued with a smile, turning to Matt, " Let's go. I know where they're at. "

" Ok. But let me go get a blanket for Elisa first. " Matt said and quickly went and got a spare blanket out of Elisa's car.

It took the 2 awhile, but they finally made it to the room that Elisa had described and both were shocked by the scene that greeted them,

There was blood practically all over the place, on the pathway, around Goliath's stone form, where they saw claw and teeth marks on the stone skin, in the dirty water in the middle of the room, but most of it came from the still form of Fang on the other side of the room.

" Ok. Remind me to stay on Goliath's good side. " Matt said as Talon made his way over to Fang.

" That's easy, just don't cross him in any way, hurt his family or my sister and you'll be fine. Damn, Goliath did a number on him. " Talon replied as he checked Fang's pulse, he was still alive, just barely though, considering all the big talon and fang marks deeply etched into his hid and blood loss.

" Yeah, that is easy. Where do you think Elisa…never mind, I found her. " Matt said as he walked around Goliath's stone form and saw Elisa's hair sticking out from where Goliath had covered them with his wings,

He reached in and lightly shook her shoulder, " Elisa? Hey wake up partner. " He called to her.

" Mmm, I'll be ready in a minute Broadway(yawn) then we can go get Dracon. " She mumbled, turning over and snuggling closer to Goliath's stone form.

" Even in her sleep she's on the job. " He said, rolling his eyes and laughing, " Come on Elisa, get up. "

" Forget it Matt. When my sister's that deep in sleep, it's like waking a bear from hibernation. Let her sleep, put the blanket on her and help me get this asshole back in his cage. " Talon said, hauling Fang up and over his shoulder.

" Ok. " Matt replied and placed the unfolded blanket over Elisa, shielding her from the chilly air of the tunnels, and then joined Talon as he went to leave.

" Think she'll be alright? " Matt asked.

" We'll keep checking her throughout the day until sundown. " Talon answered as they left the two alone.

" So I'm guessing you're going to be an uncle then? " Matt asked again.

" Maybe. At least I know he'll treat her right. "

" Come on Derek, this is Goliath we're talking about! He'd rather bite his own arm off than even thinking, let alone actually hurt, Elisa, or anyone else he cares about. "

" He doesn't just care about my sister Matt. He loves her and she loves him. "

" Yeah I know, she's happiest when she's with him and the rest of the clan. "

* * *

When the sun went down, the familiar crackling of stone woke Elisa.

She opened her eyes in time to see her lover wake up, roaring to life and the thin shards of stone scattered around them, pulling the blanket, that she just now seen, up around herself as Goliath turned to her,

" Elisa? " He asked, moving to get up, she rose up so that he could move his right wing away. He seemed confused for a moment, taking in what was around them as he crouched on his feet, grabbing his head as if he had been hit, moving his large wings and capping them on his shoulders.

Elisa saw that the stone sleep took away his wounds and he was back to normal, other than squatting down naked in front of her on the dirty, blood stained floor.

" You don't remember? " She asked, tightening the blanket around her.

Goliath was quiet for a moment more before he gasped and turned to her with fear in his eyes, " Elisa, are you alright? Did I hurt you? Please say I didn't. " He pleaded with her, gently grabbing her covered shoulders.

Smiling, Elisa unwrapped her hands from the blanket, letting it fall around her waist, and placed them to his face in a gentle manner, " Goliath, I'm fine. A little sore, but fine. The only person that got hurt and badly, I might add, was Fang. "

Goliath growled deeply at hearing that asshole's name. " Is he dead? " he growled.

" I don't know. But I do know he was out the entire time we, uh, yeah. " She answered, laughing a little.

Goliath chuckled deeply as well as he picked her up and held her to him. Nuzzling the side of her face and running his fingers through her hair. Looking over where Goliath had thrown Fang, she saw that he was no longer there and panicked a little,

" He's not there. " She said.

Goliath held her tighter to him for a moment, smelling the air, he relaxed when he caught Talon and Matt's scents, they must've came in after he had turned to stone to check on them and took Fang away.

" It's alright. Your brother and Bluestone were here. They must've taken him out of here after checking on us. " He said calmly.

" Good to know. " She replied, relaxing and nuzzling underneath his chin as he held her to him, rumbling lowly.

" Mmm. As much as I love being held like this, we need to find out what happened with Fang and get this crude off us. " She said a several minutes later, nuzzling into his muscled chest.

" Yes. We should. " Goliath replied, but neither one moved.

A can moving beside them caused Goliath to quickly grab Elisa to him and turn over on all fours, keeping one arm around her, eyes white, fangs bared and growling at the doorway, his tail swirling around behind him in agitation.

" Woah! Easy Big Guy! It's just me! " Matt said coming out into the moonlight, holding his hands up in surrender, one hand had a bag hanging on his thumb.

Goliath's eyes went back to normal and he relaxed slightly, but made sure Elisa was covered from Matt's view even though she was covered with the blanket. No male was allowed to see his mate naked but him.

" I apologize Bluestone. I'm still a little affected by the pheromones Fang was producing. And I'll be a little more protective of Elisa for some time before I'm back to normal. " Goliath said, standing up, keeping his hand on Elisa's waist, not caring that he was the only one uncovered and Matt was looking at anywhere but at him, which he thought was odd seeing as they were both males and had the same thing, just different species and one being a lot bigger than the other.

" Understandable. " Matt replied, holding the bag out to Elisa. " Talon had your guys' mom stop by your apartment and get you some clothes. He didn't tell her the real reason for it. Just told her that you had a bit of scuff with Fang and couldn't go out with your clothes torn up without explaining how it happened to the Captain. " He explained.

" Yeah that excuse isn't going to last long with mom. That's going to be some talk when she starts asking. " Elisa laughed sarcastically, " I'm assuming that Fang's alive then? " she asked taking the bag from Matt. " Thanks Matt, but my clothes will have to wait until we get this crude off. We'll meet you guys back at the castle. " She continued.

" Yeah he's alive, just barely though. And Hudson said for you two to take another way out. He said something about that pheromone affecting Angela. "

" Yes. It's still in an affect. But now it is not just Fang, it's me as well. " Goliath said, going over to his loincloth, his tail holding onto Elisa, and fastened it back on, wrapping his arms around her again as he turned to Matt.

" How come it's not affecting me and Elisa? " Matt asked as he finally looked at him.

" It can affect you two, but only slightly compared to those with very sensitive noses. " Goliath explained.

" Oh. Wait, Talon picked Fang up and put him back in his cell. " Matt said suddenly remembering what happened earlier.

" Oh boy. " Elisa face palmed.

" He didn't go near Angela did he? " Goliath asked, growling slightly.

" Uh..I don't think so. I mean if he did, Hudson would've said something. " Matt answered, scratching the back of his head, " Is it that bad if he does? " He asked.

" No. But she wasn't ready to mate with Broadway yet. " Goliath answered, walking towards the doorway, Matt moved aside letting him through.

" Oh. " Matt replied as they passed him.

" We'll see you back at the castle. " Elisa said after they were quiet for a moment.

" Yeah. See you back at the castle. " Matt said, waving them off.

* * *

" Oh good lord! What is that awful smell? " Fox exclaimed as she came out of her and David's room, bumping into Goliath and Elisa. Seeing Elisa in nothing but an emergency blanket and some dried blood on her face, and hair matted, Fox became concerned, " Elisa? What on earth happened to you? " She asked trying to get a better look at her.

" Long story. " Elisa answered shortly.

Raising an eyebrow, Fox knew by her tone that something was wrong, she looked to Goliath for answers and he too had the same look she did, he was as confused as she was. She also realized that the foul smell was coming from them.

" Ugh! You two smell like you swam through a swamp and dried off in a barge. " Fox said, holding her nose.

" Sorry about that. Mind if we use the bathroom? " Goliath asked.

" Goliath, for the last time, this castle is yours and the clan's as much as mine, Alex, David, and Owen's. You don't have to ask to use the facilities, just go use whatever it takes to get rid of that foul ordure! There's a first aid kit under the sink. " Fox answered, waving his question off.

" Why would we need a first aid kit? " Elisa asked.

" Aren't you hurt? " Fox asked back.

" No. This isn't my blood. " Elisa answered quietly.

" Then whose is it? "

" Mine. We'll explain later. " Goliath answered and continued on to one of the larger bathrooms.

" Was that Goliath I heard my dear? What is that awful smell? It's smells like someone took a swan dive in a swamp and dried off with old gym socks. " Xanatos said as he came down the same hallway as Goliath and Elisa a moment later.

" Yes that was Goliath. He had Elisa with him, she was in a blanket and had blood on her face that wasn't hers but Goliath's. The smell was coming from them. " Fox answered.

" I wonder what happened last night? " Xanatos replied, rubbing his chin for a second as he turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

" Don't know. Goliath said they'd explain later. I just hope they get rid of that awful smell. Ugh! "

" Yes. I hope so too, my dear. " Xanatos replied with a some what of a mischievous grin.

" Elisa? What is the matter? " Goliath asked as he set her down on the tiled floor of the large bathroom.

" Nothing's the matter. " She answered shortly again.

Goliath knew her long enough to know that she was lying and that something was bothering her. He watched as she took the blanket off and went straight to the open shower that had jets on the 2 walls and a rain shower head on the ceiling and turned it on.

He saw that her back, round firm ass, arms, legs, and hair was covered and matted down with his blood, he felt guilty with himself for how he acted towards her last night. He took off his loincloth, laid it with the blanket and walked over to her just as she walked to and under the jets and shower head, letting the water hit her, she didn't seem to notice him there.

Her mind was elsewhere, _' " I'm still a little affected by the pheromones Fang was producing. And I'll be a little more protective of Elisa for some time before I'm back to normal. " So what we did last night, it was just a quick screw. And meant nothing to him. Guess I'm just an outlet for him. '_

Goliath took a washcloth, a white body wash bottle on the build-in shelf, stood behind her, squeezed the body wash into the washcloth and began to gently wash her body as she rinsed the blood from her hair, " I can't believe how I acted last night, " He began, gently washing the dried blood from her shoulders, " You deserved better than that. "

" What do you mean? You were acting on your instincts, you couldn't help yourself. " She said quietly, not looking at him.

Goliath paused, " I mean with how I mated with you, covering you in my blood, not caring if you were ready or not. Your lucky I didn't injure you! Not to mention where we mated at. You deserved to be treated better than to be taken on a dirty, smelling, disgusting floor by a blood covered animal with another person in the same room bleeding to death! "

" And I told you, you couldn't help yourself, you were just doing what your instincts told you to do! And your not an animal. "

" My instincts were also telling me to kill that filth for even **thinking** about mating with you when you'd already been claimed. Just as they were telling me to mate you until you were filled with my seed and pregnant with my offspring. " He rumbled at the end, leaning into her, moving the washcloth to her front, slowly going over her breasts, squeezing gently as he washed the dried blood away, he leaned down next to her ear as his other hand came up and grabbed her waist, slowly moving down to her core as he continued in the same tone,

" Just like their telling me to do it again. " Slowly sliding a single talon into her, causing her to gasp and thrust back against him, as he turned to openly kiss her when her head leant back on his broad shoulder.

Slowly pulling away from him as he moved to her shoulder, enveloping it in his kisses and love bites, she asked, " Is that even possible? "

" Is what possible? " He asked, focusing on pleasing her, something he had neglected to do last night.

She gripped one muscled thigh in one hand while her other slowly moved up the other to grasp his large harden shaft, making him groan/growl as her hand squeezed and stroked him.

" For me to be pregnant with your child. " She answered, gasping as he squeezed one of her breasts a little harder.

" Only one way to find out. " He replied with a pleased rumble as she rubbed his tip with her thumb.

" I want to face you this time. " She said rubbing against him sensually.

" As my mate wishes. " He replied, slowly pulling his middle talon from her, causing her to moan at the loss, only to groan as he turned her to face him, pushed them against the wall and place his length against her opening, going slower than last night. Elisa looked down and watched as he slowly entered her, still amazed that **that** could even fit inside of her without tearing her apart. She moaned as he continued to enter her until he was in to the hilt.

He stayed still for a few moments, letting her get use to him once more. He swore he'd be gentler than he was last night, not wanting to hurt her.

" Goliath, please move. " She asked, tightening her grip on his shoulders and thrusting up against him, squeezing his length with her inner muscles.

Growling in a pleasured growl at the feeling of her squeezing him, he pulled away slightly and then back in, going slow, as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, she returned the kiss with just as much passion, rubbing against him, tangling her hands in his hair, his own hands caressed her body in slow sensual trails.

" Oh Goliath! Ahh! That feels so good. Please don't stop. " She pleaded as he moved away from her lips to kiss down to her neck, nipping and licking at the nips with his tongue to soothe the bite, making her gasp and rub against him a little harder and buck her hips to his, making him grunt at the force.

" Elisa, if you keep doing that, I won't be able to control myself much longer. " He warned her as he moved back to her shoulder then slowly made his way to her right breast and latched onto it like he had her neck and shoulder, squeezing and teasing the other.

" And if I want you to lose control? " She asked, moaning as she caressed down between his wings.

Groaning at her touch, he thrusted harder, making her gasp loudly, gripping him with both arms, legs and inner muscles, he thrusted hard again as he answered, her moan at the thrust nearly drawing him over the edge, " You'll be very sore in the morning. " he growled.

" Sorer then I was last night? " She asked teasingly.

Her question made him stop completely, and her to groan, " Please don't stop. "

" Your hurt? And your letting me mate you again?! " He asked, still not moving.

" Not hurt. Nor am I sore like I was last night. And even then, it was a good kind of soreness. Please keep going. I'm fine I promise. " She answered, thrusting against him as he had yet to move.

" If you're sure. " He replied and started to go slow again.

" Please go faster. " She pleaded.

Instead of answering her verbally , he growled gutturally and did as she asked.

* * *

" Derek? Are you alright? " Maggie asked as she talked to him through his door. She could hear him breathing heavily, like he had run a marathon. He had locked himself in his room before Hudson, Angela, Bronx, and Matt left and had told her to see them out.

" I'm fine Maggie. " He growled out as he leaned against his door, hands on his head as he tried to get a hold of himself. He knew something wrong after he had put Fang in another Plexiglass cell, it happened when he was getting closer to Maggie, his nose went into overdrive, his heart raced, he tensed as if to pounce on her, images of her beneath him on the ground where she stood, up against a wall, in his bed. He could feel his temperature rising as she got closer with a sweet smile on her muzzle as she was about to speak, but he quickly turned around and ran to his room, afraid of all the images that kept coming to his mind of what he wanted to do to her and she to him, but he couldn't do that to her, he didn't want her to hate him.

" You don't sound alright. Let me in. " She replied, reaching for the door and started to turn the knob.

" No! Stay away! " He shouted, grabbing the knob to stop her from coming in.

Growling like an angry alley cat, Maggie zapped the knob, the current going through and hitting Derek's hand, making him cry out in shock that she had done that and moved away from the door, giving her enough room to come inside and shut the door back.

Turning around to face him, she was shocked by the sight. He had backed himself into the far corner of the room, well away from her and was curled up with his wings encasing him, like she was going to attack him, she hadn't seen him like this since he had become a mutant.

" Derek? " She called to him softly, walking to him.

" No, stay away Maggie! "

" Why? Are you sick? " She asked, stopping.

" No. Please leave. " He answered, practically whimpering.

" Why? " She asked again.

" I don't want to hurt you. " He answered.

" You could never hurt me Derek. " She replied, taking another step to him.

" I said go away! " He roared facing her, baring his fangs, eyes slitted to scare her away, but she wasn't fooled by his show, she knew what was wrong, she could also smell it.

" It's the pheromone. Isn't it? " She said calmly as she took another step towards him, stopping as she saw him tense up.

" How did you know? " He whined, turning to her, hands on the sides of his head.

" Hudson told me when I mentioned you running away from me earlier and holding yourself up in your room. I can also smell it. " She replied, holding her hand out to him.

" Maggie. " He whined again.

" I trust and love you Derek. You won't hurt me. " She said, smiling, her golden eyes showing her love and full trust of him.

Breathing deeply to steady himself, Talon stood up, hearing her gasp, he realized that he had forgotten about his state of dress, or lack thereof. He had gotten so hot that he striped himself as soon as he got inside his room. He covered his raging hard-on and went to apologize, but her hands on his stopped him.

" Don't. " She said, slowly moving his hands away from himself, leaving him bare to her as she leaned up and kissed him.

It took everything that he had to not grab her and turn her to the wall behind them and thrust into her then and there.

He slowly raised his hands to her, wrapping them around her, pulling her to him, deepening the kiss further.

* * *

" Ohhh! Gooliiiaathhh! " Elisa moaned loudly as he thrusted into her, hard, fast, and a little roughly.

He had moved them to the floor, bracing himself on his hands and feet, leaning over her with his tail wrapped around her holding her in place as she held onto him, meeting his thrusts as much as she could.

" Goliath, please. " She pleaded as she felt his knot forming as he started going faster, nearly ramming into her, " Oh just like that, almost, ahh, there! " She continued as he grunted, groaned, growled with his thrusts, now ramming into her as his knot grew and he finally pushed it into her, locking them in place as he roared his climax and she screamed hers.

As they lay there, catching their breath and he still thrusting into her, slowly this time, riding out their release until he finally stopped. Nuzzling his collar bone before kissing the hollow of his throat, Elisa breathed, " I love you Goliath. "

He turned them to their sides, his back to the doors of the bathroom, shielding her naked form from any one brave enough to come inside, running a hand through her wet hair and holding her close to him, leaning down so that his cheek was pressed to the top of her head, he replied, " And I love you, my mate. "

Humming in a satisfied hum, she nuzzled into his chest and went straight to sleep. Chuckling deeply, Goliath turned the showers off, held her to him as he carefully stood, he jostled her a little as he went and got a large towel from the cabinet, causing her moan and he to growl, wishing his knot would go down soon so that he could have her again. But they would have tomorrow and the rest of their lives. Right now, they needed rest and food. He wrapped the towel around their lower halves, as he wrapped his wings over Elisa, shielding her from view as he picked up his loincloth and blanket from the floor and put them in the hamper to be washed. Keeping one hand securely on the towel around their waists, another on her back, Goliath opened one of the double doors with his tail, turned off the lights as he walked out and shut the door back with his tail, then he walked on to one of the closest empty rooms in the castle for him and his mate to rest in.

* * *

" Oohh, aahh, Derek! " Maggie moaned as he thrusted hard and fast into her from behind. He growled in response as he leaned over her, hands on hers, teeth latched to her shoulder in a strong love bite as he went even faster, Maggie groaned as she dropped her head down into his pillow, arms giving out, crossing under her as he continued, going even deeper into her as she bent forward, ass up in the air as another climax hit her and then soon after, he let go of her shoulder, roaring his release, which caused her to climax again as she roared along with him into the pillow.

He turned them to their sides, his back against the wall as she faced out, legs tangling together, his arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to him.

" You alright? " He asked, after catching his breathe, the first words he'd spoken since they started, nuzzling into her neck, growling so low that it was like a purr, she nuzzled back against his head, rubbing her hands on the velvety soft midnight black fur lovingly as she settled against him.

" Yes, " She breathed, " I told you, you wouldn't hurt me. " She continued, yawning, settling her head down on the pillow.

" You sure? I was a bit rough with you. " He asked again, yawning as well.

" Only a little sore. But I'd do again it again in a heartbeat. " She answered, a grin forming on her muzzle.

Raising a brow, a wicked grin came over his muzzle as he thrusted against her, reminding her that they were still connected and that he was starting to harden again.

Her eyes shot open and she turned to him, " You really sure about that? " He asked with his wicked grin, eyes glimmering just as wickedly.

Maggie gave a nervous laugh, " Um, can we rest first? " she squeaked and made to get up, but he held her to him, pulling away from her core slowly before turning her over on her back and he on top of her, positioned at her entrance again,

" No. " He purred as he leaned down, kissing her roughly.

 **Here's ch.2 hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Thank You: happyandcontent45 for reviewing**

 **Thank You: happyandcontent45 for favoriting and following!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time,**

 _Maggie gave a nervous laugh, " Um, can we rest first? " she squeaked and made to get up, but he held her to him, pulling away from her core slowly before turning her over on her back and he on top of her, positioned at her entrance again,_

" _No. " He purred as he leaned down, kissing her roughly._

 **Ch. 3**

Elisa slowly woke from her deep sleep by the feeling of someone running their hand up and down her side in a slow, tender, loving way. She felt a hard, warm body in front of her, a squeezing on her right calf down to her to her ankle. Opening her eyes, she saw a wall of muscled grey, sometimes lavender when the light hits it just right, chest, with a lock of long deep brown hair hanging loosely at the top of said chest. Following the lock of hair, she saw the handsome face of her lover and mate, his eyes were half open as he looked at her, supporting his head with his other hand.

Smiling gently up at him, he returned the smile as she greeted him quietly, " Good morning. "

Chuckling, he replied in the same tone, " Not quiet. Dawn is still a few hours away. Enough time for us to get something to eat. "

Though they didn't move for a few more minutes, just lying there, enjoying the other's warm embrace. Until the sound of growling stomachs was heard, causing the two to laugh and finally get up from the large bed. Elisa admired the view of him as he stretched out, muscles rippling before flexing back in place as he walked around the bed to join her, with a rather cocky grin on his face as he caught her watching him.

She mock glared at him before sweeping over his naked form once more, blushing slightly as she saw his flaccid member, which was still big and thick even in that state, before she turned her gaze to the room,

Looking around the large room at all the beautiful, lavishing, and expensive furniture that surrounded the even more beautiful deep red and black canopy bed, Elisa was impressed, there was a tall arched window to her left that the full moon showed through, giving the room an almost dream like feel.

" Damn. I left my clothes in the bathroom. And I'm guessing you did too. " She said after looking around and admiring the room a little more and then for her clothes as well as Goliath's loincloth, but seeing that neither was there, there was only one place that they could be and she didn't know how far away the bathroom they used was.

" I left my clothing there to be washed, but I can put the towel back on and get yours. I'll bring us something to eat while I'm out. " He replied, going to the towel that he had placed on the back of the chair in front of the vanity.

" Why not the both us go and get something to eat? After all we told Fox that we'd explain what happened. Unless you want to leave out the part about us being together and keep me hidden away? " She asked/teased.

" Why would I leave out the part about us being mates now? Do you not want her or the others to know about us? And what's wrong with me wanting to keep my mate to myself for a while longer? " He replied back with the same teasing tone at the end.

" I don't mind them knowing. And there's nothing wrong with it seeing as I wouldn't mind it one bit either, but I also have work tonight. "

" Can you not call in sick? "

" Sounds tempting. But I'll have to pass on calling in sick. I need to go to work. " She smiled, walking over to him, placing her hands to his chest, leaning up to him, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up to be level with him and completed the kiss she started, knowing that she wanted him to know that she'd be here later.

A knock at the door interrupted their tender moment, making Elisa sigh deeply and Goliath to growl low in his throat.

The door opening, caused Goliath to stand in front of Elisa, blocking her from view as he growled low in warning at the male intruder, his tail around her ankle again.

" Goliath? Your clothes are…oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were entertaining company. " Owen said as he came in and turning on the light to the room, holding Goliath's now cleaned loincloth on his arm. He just barely made out the leg of a woman, who he knew could only be one woman that Goliath was close to, other then his daughter of course, but he wouldn't walk around naked in front of her. " And I believe that Ms. Maza had forgotten her clothes in the bathroom, so I took the liberty of bringing them with me when your clothes were done being cleaned. " He continued in his usual dull, emotionless tone, but the Puck in him was having a heyday at the scene.

" I didn't interrupt anything I hope? " He couldn't help to ask, continuing into the room and placing the clothes on the bed, noticing that Goliath kept Elisa out of his view and kept growling low at him in a warning that he knew that if he tried to look at her naked form, he'd have a very angry and territorial gargoyle to deal with, something that even Puck wouldn't dare mock or tease, it wouldn't bode well for the Puck or Owen.

Elisa answered him, while rubbing Goliath's back and tail base to calm him, " No Owen. And thank you for bringing our clothes, Goliath was just about to go and get them. Are Angela, Hudson, Bronx, and Matt here? "

" Yes they arrived an hour ago, all looking for you two, but Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos informed them that you two were bathing and that you needed some rest. "

" Meaning that Xanatos saw us enter this room with his security camera's. " Goliath replied, though he was now calm, he still kept his eyes on Owen and kept Elisa out of his sight.

" Quiet. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll inform your friends and family that you both have awoken and will be down shortly, unless you'd like to meet everyone in the dining hall? " Owen replied, pushing his glasses up on his face before bowing to them and taking his leave of them to get dressed.

" Yes, we'll meet them there. Tell Angela and the rest of the clan to keep their distance of me. " Goliath answered him.

" Of course. " Owen replied and left.

When Goliath couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, he relaxed completely, letting go of Elisa's ankle and turned to her. He was only mildly surprised to see her glaring at him with her arms crossed.

" What? " He asked, raising a brow ridge, playing dumb.

" Is that going to happen every time a guy comes near me? " She asked back, raising her own eyebrow at him.

Goliath was quiet for a second, knowing what she was asking, him being overprotective and possessive of her every time a man came near her.

" No. I'm only being territorial of my mate, who happens to be naked and should only be seen like this by me. No other male is allowed to see what is mine. " He answered, wrapping her in his arms, nuzzling the top of her head with his cheek in a soothing, yet possessive, manner.

Sighing, she returned his embrace, wrapping her arms around his wide muscled waist, nuzzling against his stomach, " Be glade your handsome and that I love you with all my heart Big Guy. Otherwise, you'd be sleeping outside later tonight. " She teased, pulling away from him, smiling before turning to get her clothes on.

" You wouldn't be that cruel to your mate. " He replied as he watched her dress in her jeans and a new red t-shirt with her black boots, but she didn't answer even as she ran her fingers through her hair and headed to the door, swaying her hips as she did.

" Would you? " He asked, getting uneasy with her lack of answer. " Elisa? " He tried again, she stopped at the door, opening it, turned to him, giving a sexy smile before she quickly shut the door and ran towards the kitchen.

Goliath stood there for one whole second before he rushed to get his loincloth on and ran after her on all fours.

 **A few minutes later,**

" What's that sound? " Matt asked as he looked up from his dinner that Broadway had cooked.

" I'm not sure. " Xanatos replied as he too looked up from his dinner.

" It's sounds like a…galloping horse? " Fox said as she listened to the light thundering sound as it got closer, holding a spoon to her son.

" Horsey! " little Alex cooed, clapping his hands and giggling.

All the adults and young adults laughed at his antics.

" I don't think we have a horse in the castle.. " Xanatos began with a smile but was interrupted by a girlish squeal and a thundering laugh as Elisa and Goliath came running into the dining hall, with Goliath running on all fours after her and a big grin on his face.

Elisa stopped running and laughing when she saw everyone there, Goliath, seeing her stop, tried to stop himself from running into her and wound up sliding behind her, on his ass with his feet and hands sliding on the tiles and hitting the wall with a loud thud, a big crack going up the wall from the impact.

" Ouch. " He mumbled, rubbing his head as Elisa came over to him, " You alright? " She asked, placing a hand to his shoulder as he went to a kneeling position.

" Yes. I'm fine. " He answered, placing his hand on hers, giving a gentle squeeze as he stood at full height, smiling gently to her before he looked to the nearly full dining hall, everyone had mischievous grins on their faces at the two.

" Feeling playful tonight Goliath? " Xanatos teased, barely controlling his laugh as he watched the two most serious people he's met acting like love struck teenagers.

Goliath growled lightly as he crossed his arms and looked away, making all in the room laugh at his embarrassment. Elisa rubbed his arm in comfort as they made their way to the table, the trio and Angela stepped away a few feet away from Goliath as he held out a chair for Elisa before he took his own seat beside her, picked up a plate and filled it before placing it in front of Elisa before she could reach for a plate herself and then got his own.

" Why don't you spoil me like that? " Fox asked as she, Xanatos, Matt, the trio, Angela, and Hudson watched them, little Alex was playing with his mashed potatoes and paying no attention to what was going on around him.

" I thought I was spoiling you my dear. " Xanatos replied teasingly.

" Not like that, you haven't. " She teased back.

After that, everyone remained quiet. Letting the two eat and drink as they waited to hear what had happened last night. Angela had excused herself, seeing as she already knew that her father and Elisa were mates now and knew that Fang got his ass kicked by her father having seen him in his cage earlier tonight, she had stayed away from him after Hudson kept his promise of explaining what was wrong with her father and why he and the other adults wanted her away from Fang. Hudson and Bronx also left after they finished their dinner, going to the tv to watch their shows.

After a few more minutes of silence, watching the two eat Fox was getting a little impatient. " Are you two going to tell us what happened before the sun rises? "

Goliath and Elisa stopped eating, which they were practically inhaling as neither had eaten since last night, looking up at the others remaining in the room before setting their forks down,

" Now Fox, they did have a…shall we say exciting night last night…" Xanatos began, gently chiding and teasing his wife, placing a hand to her shoulder.

" It's alright Xanatos. I apologize. We were a little..uh, (cough) busy. " Goliath said, licking some of the juice from his meat off his lips, he turned to Elisa and looked like he was asking a silent question, she nodded and replied, " Just don't go in full detail, there is a baby in the room. "

" You won't be that lucky later sweetie, I want all the details when all the men have left. " Fox teased and being serious as she grinned almost devilishly at Elisa, who actually blushed at the thought of having to go into detail about her 2 nights with Goliath to her.

" That good, uh? " Fox teased again.

" Will you at least let us leave first before you start drilling her? I don't want to hear any of this about my partner or Goliath..Why is he glaring at me? " Matt said, seeing that Goliath glared at him all of sudden.

" You said ' my ' when referring to me. Goliath's going to be a little possessive for a while, so you might wanna watch how you talk. " Elisa answered, placing her hand on Goliath's to calm him.

" My bad. I didn't know. " Matt replied, raising his hands in surrender, which, along with Elisa holding his hand, stopped Goliath glaring at him before he and Elisa turned to those left in the room and began their story, leaving out anything explicit and Goliath explaining to the trio why he had asked Owen to tell them to stay away from him.

" Well Congratulations you two. " Xanatos said cheerfully, raising his glass to them, the others following suite, making the two mates blush before they also raised their glasses and drank along with everyone else.

" Thank you Xanatos. " They said before taking a drank and soon after went back to their dinner.

A few hours later, Goliath and the others went to their usual spots for the day to rest. Today was Elisa's and Matt's day off, so Matt went home to get some rest, Elisa was still a little tired from the last two nights and wanted to get as much rest as she could before she had to go to work that night. She was headed back to the room that Goliath had taken them to earlier to get that much needed rest when Fox came into her line of view.

Elisa knew why she was there and groaned on the inside, " Now? " she asked.

" Yes. Now. Inside, full details. " Fox answered, pointing her thumb to the room she was about to go into.

" Can't I rest first? " Elisa asked instead.

" Wow, it really was that good wasn't it? " Fox teased with a wicked grin, which became contagious as Elisa copied it and gave in.

" Alright I'll spill. " She said as Fox kept the grin on her face and let her pass to the door and followed her inside where they sat down, Elisa on the bed, Fox in the vanity chair, with the back facing Elisa as she straddled it, crossing her arms over the back and waited as Elisa collected herself before she began telling Fox about her mating experience with Goliath.

 **Line break**

Needless to say, Fox was speechless and Elisa was grinning like a cat that ate the canary at her being speechless, " Well you did say you wanted the **full** details. " Elisa said, still grinning.

" And, uh. How long is this supposed to last? " Fox asked, clearing her throat as she found her voice.

Now it was Elisa's turn to be quiet, she hadn't thought to ask Goliath how long his mating cycle would last, she was so happy at finally being together with him to wonder about it.

Fox seeing the emotions going across her face, she knew that Elisa didn't know either. " Why don't you ask your mate when he wakes up tonight? I'll go and let you get your sleep, you're going to need it. " She said a few minutes later, getting up from the chair, putting it back in its place and leaving the room, letting Elisa finally get some much needed sleep before she had to start her shift, before she went to sleep, her last thought was that she wouldn't be able to ask Goliath how long his mating cycle is when he woke up, she'd be on her way to work an hour before the sun went down.

 **Line break**

When the sunset, the sound of crumbling stone and the mighty roars of the Gargoyles waking sounded throughout the castle, letting everyone living there know they were awake.

Goliath stretched a final time, getting any remaining stone skin off his body before he turned around, expecting to see his mate there, but instead of her being there, the space was filled by Owen, who had Alex with him.

" Is Elisa alright? " Goliath asked, as he was reminded of the last time that Owen had come up here to see him, was to tell him that Elisa had been shot.

Owen couldn't help but smile at that, but quickly composed himself, " Ms. Maza is fine Goliath, I assure you. She only wanted me to tell you that she'll be working the rest of the week and won't be back until the weekend. " He answered and noticed that Goliath relaxed his tense muscles. He grinned again at the sight, Goliath ready to go after anyone or anything that might have hurt Elisa, which made him wonder what would he do when it came time for Elisa to pass.

Goliath, instead of answering him verbally, nodded his head and glided down to the battlements and entered the castle, going to the library.

" What do you say we give another gift to Uncle Goliath and Auntie Elisa and the rest of the family? " Owen asked as he looked down at Alex, who was sucking on his thumb and looking up at Owen in wonder.

" I knew you'd like it. " He replied, grinning again and this time a bit of a twinkle in his eye as he turned and left the tower, bouncing Alex a little and making him laugh, " That's the spirit. " He said with a chuckle before they disappeared in a sparkling green dust tornado.

 **Here's ch. 3! Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Thank You: happyandcontent45 for reviewing**

 **Thank You happyandcontent45 for favoriting**

 **Thank You: happyandcontent45, The Barroness, and moonlover86 for following.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't read unless 18 or older.**

 **Last time,**

" _What do you say we give another gift to Uncle Goliath and Auntie Elisa and the rest of the family? " Owen asked as he looked down at Alex, who was sucking on his thumb and looking up at Owen in wonder._

" _I knew you'd like it. " He replied, grinning again and this time a bit of a twinkle in his eye as he turned and left the tower, bouncing Alex a little and making him laugh, " That's the spirit. " He said with a chuckle before they disappeared in a sparkling green dust tornado._

 **Line break**

 **Ch. 4**

As it turned out another week went by, with no word from Elisa and everyone, including Xanatos and Fox, was praying that Elisa would either call them or have time to visit them. Angela and the trio was keeping their distance from Goliath now for whole other reason than the pheromones he was still giving off, even Xanatos, Fox, and Owen were keeping their distance, they all could see the tense muscles as he walked by or near them, a permeant scowl on his face, a low growl permitting from his throat and chest a constant rumble, his tail lashing around almost threateningly and Xanatos had noticed when Goliath was in the library one night, he'd put his book down that he was reading for just only a few minutes and start pacing around like a caged tiger, literally pacing on all fours in front of the fireplace, reminding him of the beast in a animated family movie he had seen Alex and Lexington watching a month ago.

Goliath was doing such a thing once more when Xanatos went to the library to talk to him.

 **Knock! Knock!**

" Goliath? " Xanatos asked as he opened the door, peering in slowly in case he was attacked by a flying book. He saw Goliath's shadow from the fireplace, that had been pacing, stop and turn to him, showing that he had heard him.

" I'd thought I'd find you here. "

" You knew where I was Xanatos. " Golaith growled out, going back to his pacing.

" You got me there. I've noticed that you've been rather, shall we say, tense as of late. I purpose you take a flight around the city, get some air. You've been cooped up here for almost 2 weeks now. "

Goliath didn't seem to be hearing him, and though he knew probably could get hurt for this, he did it anyway, " Detective Bluestone kissed Elisa. "

" **WHAAATTT!** " Goliath roared so loud that very books on the shelves shook as he turned to Xanatos, teeth bared, eyes glowing with a blue outline, his hair even looked like it was standing on end.

" Calm down, I was just joking! " Xanatos exclaimed quickly, raising his hands in front of him.

" It is not wise to joke like that Xanatos. It could get someone killed. " Goliath said gutturally as he calmed down some, taking a deep breathe, he continued, " Perhaps I should go out and get some air. I'll see if Elisa is home as well before I come back. "

Goliath got up to a standing position, walked passed Xanatos, and out of the library to the highest parapet, spread his huge wings and jumped off, heading for Elisa's apartment.

Watching him leave, Xanatos said to himself, " Owen wasn't kidding when he said not to provoke him about another man and detective Maza. I'd actually pity the poor fool who thinks they can try and take Maza away from Goliath…and vis versa. " he grinned as he turned away from the window and back to his office.

 **Line break**

" Man I'm beat. " Elisa said to herself as she came through her door, turning on the light, and locking the door back before taking off her jacket and holster, taking her gun out and going to the lock box to put it away.

She then goes to her room and takes off her boots and socks, then stripes down to her boy shorts, goes to her dresser, gets out her Jersey night gown, puts it on, goes back into the living-room to the kitchen and gets out the quickest thing to make before she goes to bed, hotdogs and chili. As hungry as she was, she could easily eat two of them plus the whole big can of chili. Seeing as she always made sure she had plenty of food in case her extended family decided to come by to visit and to have a snack or a steak or 5 if they hadn't eaten before going on patrol.

As she was finishing up on the hotdogs and chili, a heavy thud was heard outside her window, she knew that one of her family was outside, judging by the sound, it was either, Goliath, Broadway, or Hudson and Bronx. Angela, Brooklyn, and Lex were a bit of a lighter thud when they would come over.

" Elisa? " The deep voice of her mate answered her question of which one it was and made her knees go weak, she hadn't seen him in what seemed like forever.

" In here Big Guy. Want something to eat? I'm fixing hotdogs and chili. " She called to him, turning as she heard him come into the kitchen, grinning at the sight that greeted him and making her blush as she remembered what she was wearing.

" It doesn't have jalapeños in it does it? " He asked as he got closer to her and wrapped his big, strong arms around her middle, pulling her away from the stove slightly.

Laughing as she remembered how he wasn't too fond of the spicy pepper like she and Broadway was, she replied, " No. I didn't have time to cut them up and put them in the chili…this time. I just wanted something quick. I'm really tired tonight. " leaning against his muscled form, relaxing her tense muscles.

" Have you not been sleeping? " He asked as he tried to look at her face and the circles underneath without her catching him, but she knew him too well and dodged his look of concern by taking the hotdogs and chili off the stove and moving to go get the buns, mustard, and ketchup, he let her go to them, sneaking a hotdog off the skillet with his talon.

" Goliath…" She said, knowing what he did, " Put that back on the skillet until I fix them up. " turning a mock glare to him as he was about to eat the hotdog stuck on his talon.

He actually had the nerve to look surprised that she caught him before he put the hotdog back and then look sheepish at being caught, " How did you know? " He asked.

" Broadway, Brooklyn, Lex, and Bronx try that every time I fix them, plus my brother and Dad do it to Mom when she fixes something sweet, it seems to be a guy thing. " She answered with a smile as she fixed herself two and went to fix his, but he stopped her, " You go ahead and eat Elisa, I'll fix mine. "

" Your my guest right now Goliath. "

" Yes and you said you are tired, go eat and rest. " He insisted.

Feeling too tired to argue with him, she relented and went to her dining table to eat as Goliath fixed the remaining four hotdogs and finished up the chili for himself and joined her at the table, sitting beside her, his tail curling around her waist in a gentle embrace.

' _She must be really tired if she didn't continue to argue the issue. '_ He thought as he watched her from the corner of his eye as he ate. _' And hungry. '_ He continued as he watched her practically inhale her food like she hadn't eaten in days.

" Elisa, are you alright? " He asked as he finished his dinner, taking the plates, going to the kitchen and putting them in the dishwasher before going back to her.

" I'm fine Big Guy. (yawn) Like I said, I'm just really tired from work. " She answered as she stood up and stretched, her short nightgown raising up slightly, revealing her underwear clad round ass to him, making him growl in appreciation and want to take her where she stood, but he held off, she was tired and needed rest.

" Come. " He said, walking over and picking her up, surprising her.

" Goliath? What are you doing? " She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

" You need to rest. " He answered, turning off the lights as went.

Once in her bedroom, he moved her covers back with his tail, placed her down gently and covered her back up. " Your not staying? " she asked as he turned to leave.

" I'm afraid that your bed won't hold me. "

" Well I just have to fix that. " She said getting up, even though her body said don't do it, it was too tired, gathering up her quilt and pillows and spreading them out on the floor, " There, now we can lay down together. " She said laying down on the quilt, waiting for him to join her, he got down on all fours and walked over to her, turning on his side, gathering her up to him, wrapping his arms and wing around her, keeping her warm as she snuggled into his chest and went right to sleep.

' _she was really tired. '_ He thought again as he nuzzled the top of her head, breathing in her scent. But then he tensed when he caught another scent, breathing in again, he knew that it wasn't another male's scent, it was too sweet, it almost smelt like the cherry blossoms that he had smelt in Japan mixed with lilac and fresh rain.

He was curious as to where this new scent was coming from, but it could wait until she was well rested.

 **Line break**

Hours later, Elisa woke up to the sound of her alarm going off and the sun hitting her in the face. She groaned at the sound and went to get up, but hit her head on something hard, looking up, she saw a big stone wing, memory came back as she smiled, looking over her shoulder at her mate, who looked like he had fell asleep during the night.

" Good morning to you too Big Guy. " She said to the statue, kissing him on the lips before she carefully wiggled her way out from his stone embrace, stretched, but as she came down from her stretch, she felt funny in her stomach for a second before she launched herself at her bedside trash can and emptied her late night meal into it.

A few minutes later, she leaned back and grabbed her head and tried to catch her breathe. " Man, last time I did that was when I got the flu in school. " She said to herself and then tried not to heave again when the smell from the trash can hit her nose. " I'm going to have get a new trash can. No way I've got the stomach to clean it. Ugh! " She heaved into the trash can again for another few minutes before she stopped and picked up the bedside phone and dialed in to the Captain.

" _Chavez. "_

" Hey Capt'n. " She greeted, clearing her throat.

" _Maza? Are you alright? "_

" No. I think I might have some food poisoning and won't make it into tonight. " Elisa stopped and heaved into the trash can again. " Sorry about that. " She continued.

" _You sound like hell Maza. Get to a doctor, that's order. Don't make me call in to your boyfriend to haul you there later. "_ Maria threaten, though she knew that Elisa's ' boyfriend ' was asleep right now, she still couldn't believe that two of her best detectives were friends with the gargoyles and that Elisa was a part of the clan and was in love with the leader.

Laughing a little at that, Elisa said, " He's my husband now. " the captain was still new to the guys and their customs and if she were to say mate, she could image the look she'd get when she got back in the precinct.

" _When did that happen? "_

" Two weeks ago. I gotta go Captain. I'll try and come in tomorrow if this clears up. "

" _You get better first Maza. Want me to send Bluestone over to take you to the doctor? "_

" Let me try to get up first. If I can get up, I can drive myself. "

" _Don't strain yourself Maza. "_

Elisa managed to get up to the bed without throwing up again. " Ok. I can drive myself over. See you later Captain. "

" _Again, don't strain yourself and get better. "_

The two hung up. Then Elisa called the family doctor, who told her to come in right away, which she did after she got dressed and went in to Manhattan General. Dr. Soto had her in a hospital gown, with her clothes still on, and hooked her up to an IV and took some blood to be tested. While they waited for the results, Dr. Soto asked Elisa what she had eaten last night,

" Well I had cereal for breakfast, a slice of pizza someone in the squad room had brought in, and then two hot dogs and chili before I fell asleep. " She answered truthfully.

Dr. Soto wrote this down on his clipboard, " And everything you ate was in date? "

" Yes. " Elisa answered, she knew the cereal, hotdogs, chili, and the pizza was in date because she bought and checked the first three and knew the pizza place where the pizza came from was made fresh every day, which was why it was so popular.

Dr. Soto wrote this down, " What did you drink throughout the day? "

" Mostly water, but I had a coke with my dinner. "

Again he wrote this down as a nurse came over with the results, " Thank you Mina. " Dr. Soto replied as he took them and looked them over, he nearly dropped them, which made Elisa a little nervous of what they found.

" Is everything alright Dr. Soto? Was it food poisoning? " She asked.

" Uh. No Elisa, it's not food poisoning. As a matter of fact, congratulations are in order. " Dr. Soto replied, gaining his composure and grinning up at Elisa, who was confused,

" I'm sorry? But why are congratulations in order? I came in here for food poisoning. " She said.

" Yes, but it's not food poisoning, your perfectly healthy and pregnant! " Dr. Soto answered still smiling as he got up, got a cotton ball and band-aid, placed it where the IV was and carefully removed the needle, placing the band-aid and cotton ball over the site.

" There you go Elisa, all set. I'd like for you to come back in a month to see how the baby is doing, ok? " Dr. Soto said and noticed that Elisa looked a little pale, " Elisa? Everything alright? " he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

" Oh yes I'm fine. Just uh, thinking about how to tell my…boyfriend. Thanks doc. " Elisa said, getting up and taking the gown off and left.

 **Line break**

As Elisa came in the door, her phone rang. Knowing who it was, Elisa picked up the phone, " Hey Captain. " She greeted.

" _What was the verdict? " Maria asked._

" It's not food poisoning. " Elisa answered, sitting down on the sofa.

" _What was it then? "_

(sigh) " Morning sickness. "

" _Morning sickness? Your pregnant? After only being with your Husband for two weeks? "_

" Good genetics? "

" _It didn't involve any of the fairy people did it? "_

" No. At least not to my knowledge. I'll have to have a word with that trickster. I-We didn't even know I could get pregnant. And it's Fay, not fairy. "

" _Even so, congratulations, Maza. Want me to pass it on to Sergeant Maza for you? "_

" Thank you and no, I'll tell dad and the rest of the family later after I tell the baby daddy the news. "

" _Alright then. Keep me posted, come in when you feel better. "_

The two hung up. Elisa leaned back against the couch for a moment before her grip tightened on the phone before she dialed a number she both loved and hated, after the first ring, the one she wanted to talk to answered,

" _Xanatos Enterprises, Owen… "_

" Owen. What did you do? " Elisa cut him off.

" _Ms. Maza, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing you this early in the day? The clan is still asleep and I believe your boyfriend was with you last night. "_

" I know their still asleep Owen. It's you I want to talk to. Now what did you do? "

" _I'm afraid you've lost me Detective. "_

" You damn well what I'm talking about trickster! I'm pregnant and Goliath's the father! How the hell did that happen?! "

" _I would think that was obvious Detective, you're a female and he is a male when you put the two together… "_

" I know how sex works! I want to know how I'm pregnant with his child! It can't be possible, we're too different! "

" _On the contrary Ms. Maza, I've seen such things be true in my days, though I'm afraid the child didn't survive that long after birth, but then again those couples were on the run and couldn't keep themselves let alone their young healthy enough for the child to live passed its first year. "_

Not hearing anything on the other end for several minutes, Owen became concerned, _" Ms. Maza? "_

" Why did you have to tell me that? That was so sad! "

" _Oh dear, it seems the mood swings are setting in a little early. Now Ms. Maza, I'm not saying that yours and Goliath's child won't survive, it'll be better taken care of than the ones before it! That's all! "_

" Really? "

" _Yes. I promise. "_

" Ok good. I'm sorry I accused you of doing something like this. I guess I'm just scared is all, I mean this is my first kid and I can't wait to meet him or her. But how do you think Goliath will react? "

" _I'm sure he'll be thrilled about it and I'm sure Angela will be happy also to hear that she's going to be a big sister soon. "_

" I hope so. We'll be there later tonight, sorry again Owen, bye. "

" _Good-bye Detective. See you and Goliath soon. "_

They hung up and Elisa rested her head back on the sofa again for several minutes before her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she had skipped breakfast and also reminded her that she shouldn't do that again while she was pregnant. She got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat and then go get a shower.

Oddly enough, it was more meat, steaks this time, she fixed three of them this time, inhaled them as fast as she did the hotdogs and chili, downed the glass of water, put the dish, fork, and glass in the dishwasher and went to the shower.

 **Line break**

" I hope you know what your doing with this Owen. Not that me and Fox are grateful for yours and Alex's plan, but if the good detective realizes that you lied to her about her pregnancy, Fay or not, pregnant or not, she's going to kick your ass. " Xanatos said to Owen when he hung up.

" Don't worry Sir. Once she hears the real reason for all of this, she'll be thrilled about it as well as the rest of the clan. Besides Alex is the one doing this I'm merely the teacher. " Owen replied with a smirk.

" Alright but don't say I didn't warn you. What about the other two gifts you gave her? Are you going to tell her about them too? " Xanatos asked.

" I'd prefer she'd find out about them for herself, Sir. "

" I can understand that. So how will their child develop? Like a human child would or like a gargoyle? "

" I believe the child or any other future children they may have will be like how a human woman gives birth to a child, a live birth instead of what a female gargoyle does, which is laying an egg and then wait 10 years for the egg to hatch. And I believe young Alex has fixed that as well when young Angela decides to try to have a child with Broadway. "

" My, you two have been busy these pass 2 weeks. Thank you, Owen, and thank you Alex. " Xanatos said as he cuddled with Alex in his arms, causing the little boy to giggle as he patted his father's face.

 **Line break**

When Goliath woke up, he saw that he was alone in Elisa's bedroom. " Elisa? " he called out to her, coming into the living-room. He saw her in the kitchen and from the smell coming from there, she was fixing a steak and potato dinner. He walked up to her like he had last night, hugging her to him, kissing the top of her head and inhaling her sweet, sweet scent.

" Hello my love. " He greeted gruffly as he nuzzled into her neck.

Giggling at the attention he paid her neck, she greeted him with a kiss to his cheek, " Good evening my dear. " she said as she turned the steaks over and checked the boiling potatoes.

" Dinner smells wonderful. But you smell better. " He said as he rubbed her sides, kissing her shoulder, his hardening member was pressing into her lower back, making her moan at both the touches and the kissing, it had been too long. She quickly turned the stove off and turned to him, jumping up and kissing him hard.

Goliath held one arm under her ass while the other held her head as he returned her passionate kiss, a growl emanating from his chest as he lowered them to the kitchen floor, she pushed his shoulders, wanting him to lay down as she straddled his hips as they continued to kiss with their hands roaming on the other.

Leaning back from his lips, Elisa felt his harden length pressing against her ass, she rubbed against it, making him growl deeply with appreciation as he thrusted back against her movement before grabbing her hips and turning them over, reaching down and slowly removing her shirt from her, kissing her for a moment before kissing over to her neck and shoulder, then kissed over to the other side of her neck and shoulder, he was going slow, taking his time with her.

Elisa reached up to run her hands through his hair and over his thick neck and broad shoulders, but his free hand grabbed them and held them up above her head, much like he had two weeks ago. He kissed her again before kissing down her chin, throat, where he gently nipped before soothing it with his pointed tongue, continuing down to her breasts, giving them the same treatment as her neck and shoulders, before kissing down her stomach to the edge of her jean shorts, stopping there, he kissed back up to her breasts, kissing the underside of one as his other hand reached up and fondled the other, her breathy gasps and moans, urging him on as he nipped at the underside of the breast, switched to the other, kissing and nipping at the underside of it before soothing it with his tongue, going back to the other, soothing the nip there. He then started kissing back down to her lower stomach, nuzzling into it, smelling that sweet scent from earlier strongest there, his growl vibrating down to her core, making her more wet.

" Goliath. " She breathed, withering under him, " Please. " wanting to touch him as well.

" Yes? " He rumbled, as his free hand slowly moved down to her side to her jeans, going passed them, down her thigh, her leg, to her ankle, then back up, resting at her thigh, and began kneading towards her jeans covered core, making her more restless as her withering became more prominent, as well as her moans becoming louder.

" Let me touch you too. " She asked.

" As you wish. " He answered, letting her hands go, getting to a crouching position as she stood to face him, with him in a crouched position, they were at eye level, he held her hips as she stepped closer to him, kissing him as she did, running her hands through his hair, tracing his pointed ears, grazing at his brow ridges before her hands traveled down his thick muscled neck, broad shoulders, moving down his muscled chest, to his well-defined six-pack stomach, stopping at the edge of loincloth, going back up to his shoulders, grinning at his deep growl before her hands traveled back slowly back down, skipping over his loincloth to his muscled thighs, to his knees, resting them there as she rubbed up against him, hitting his covered harden length, his grip tighten on her hips slightly as he pulled her to him further, wanting to be joined with her again.

" Elisa. " He grunted/growled lowly, pulling away from her sweet lips

" Yes? " She teased him as he had done to her, he didn't answer, only growled as he nuzzled the side of her neck again.

She moved her hands back up to the thick, heavy leather belt, unbuckling it with ease, as his own hand came up and undid her jean shorts, pulling it and her underwear away as she pushed his loincloth down and away from him. Both pieces of clothing fell to the floor, Goliath pulled Elisa to him, lifted her up and straddled her on his thighs as she reached down to grasp him, making him groan loudly at her touch as she moved her hand slowly up and down his thick shaft, his head lolled back at the feeling of both lust and desire running through him for her, growling deeply at the sensations.

As Elisa pleasure him, she didn't notice that his tail had come up between them until she felt it at her entrance, causing her to gasp and jerk a little harder on his length, causing him to grunt and his tail to thrust into her.

" Ahhhhh! " She called out, bringing her head down to his shoulder, and her free arm to tighten around his neck.

" Elisa? Are you alright? " He asked, holding her steady with one hand, bringing the other under her chin to look her in the eye.

The look she gave him was one of pure pleasure and love as she grinned mischievously before she began to thrust her hips against his tail, making him growl in pleasure, before he returned her grin and moved his tail in time with her light thrusting, she responded by increasing her stroking on his length. His growls increased as her breathing hitched and gasped, just before she reached her climax, he removed his tail from her, making her growl in frustration rather impressively. She got him back by letting go of his length, making him snarl in frustration, baring his large fangs, but she was unafraid.

Looking down, she saw that his knot was already forming at the base of his length, she raised herself up and lined herself over his length, lowering herself slowly onto him, gasping at the first contact of his tip entering her, gripping his shoulders as she continued to lower herself on him until she was touching his knot. He held onto her as she got used to him being inside her again, both of their breathing labored, hers from having him inside her, his from restraining from pounding into her.

Elisa saw the restraint in his face as he held back and began to go up and down on his shaft, slow at first, then sped up, his face relaxing, opening his eyes, he watched her as she set the pace of their mating, leaning up to her, he kissed her possessively, holding her head and gripping her long hair in his hand as he went to his knees and thrusting up against her as she came down. She gasped as she pulled away, her core had brushed against his knot as it began to swell more as they continued to thrust against each other.

" Elisa… " He groaned, getting a little rougher with his thrusts.

" Let go. " She breathed, biting her lip in pleasure when he went faster. One of his hands holding her hip, the other supporting her back as he laid them down and started going even faster and nearly ramming into her, his knot moving further up until it was lodged in her, tying them together once more before she screamed her release and he roared his.

He continued to thrust into her until he stopped, turning them over once more. With him on his back, holding her to him in his arms, wrapping his wings around them, covering their nudity as they caught their breath.

When they did, Elisa said, " I was going to ask, before I got caught up in work, how long does this last? "

Goliath was quiet for a moment, thinking, then, " I believe for another month. "

" Another month?! " She exclaimed, moving to look him in the eyes to see if he was joking, but he wasn't, he was serious.

" Yes. Why? Is something wrong? " He asked, catching her worried tone.

" No. Well, it's just that…"

" Elisa? What is wrong? " He asked again, running his hand through her hair gently, trying to calm her.

She sighed, leaning into his gentle touch, before taking a deep breath again and looked him in the eyes, " I'm pregnant. "

" What? You are certain? " He asked, sitting them up, holding her to him so as not to jostle her.

" Yes. I got sick this morning, I thought it was because of my late dinner and went to the doctor after calling into the captain, who by the way threaten to call you if I didn't go right away, " she laughed before continuing, " They took some blood to test and when it came back, it showed that I was pregnant. And to be honest, I thought maybe Puck had something to do with it. But when I called him, he said he hadn't and that I-we, weren't the first ones to have a child, but that those children didn't survive passed their first year because their parents had been on the run and couldn't keep themselves fed or healthy enough. " As she spoke this, Goliath saw her eyes watering, he reached up and wiped the tears away. Which caused her to cry even more, " You probably think I'm awful for thinking that. But I swear it was only because I didn't think we'd get pregnant because of us being different and was being scared with this being my first child. "

" Shhh….I would never think such things of you Elisa. Never. If anything, I'm very happy to hear that we are going to have a young one. Though I must say I haven't heard of a couple having a young one so soon after mating. "

" Is that a bad thing? Oh what if something bad happens to our baby before he or she is born? How are we going to tell Angela, the clan, my family? "

" Elisa! Calm down. What has gotten into you? " Goliath tried to sooth her, running his hand through her hair.

" Sorry. Owen said something about the mood swings setting in early. Makes me wonder what my cravings are going to be like in the next month or so. How long do female gargoyles carry an egg before they lay them? "

Goliath felt his head spinning with how quickly she was changing her moods. But he answered honestly, " Usually 6 months. 7 at the latest. How long do human females carry their young? I know it's past 7 months. "

" Human women can carry their baby or babies for 9 months if it's longer than that, they induce her labor and deliver the baby or babies that way. "

" Babies? Induce? "

" Yes. Sometimes human women can carry more than one child, the most being three rarely more than that. Inducing a pregnant woman is helping her go into labor so that she gives birth to her child. Usually the doctors will wait a little while before they have to resort to that to see if the baby will come on its own or if there's trouble, they have to do a C-section. Which is what they had to do with my sister Beth when our mom was having her. "

" I had no idea human females could carry that many young in them at one time. What is a C-section? "

" It's where the doctor makes an upside down C cut around here, " She pulled back enough to show him on her lower abdomen, a little bit above where they were still connected, tracing the letter before continuing, " And take the infant out that way. "

" That's a bit..savage isn't it? "

" I suppose, but it's either have a scar for the rest of your life or lose your child, or even worse, the mother and child. "

" Yes. Scars heal, broken hearts cannot. " He nuzzled her cheek with his own.

" So your ok with this then? "She asked.

" Why wouldn't I be? We're having a child, something I've only ever dreamed of. " He answered, smiling.

She returned his smile as she hugged him, her tears returning, but these were of happiness.

 **Here's ch. 4! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Thank You: happyandcontent45, Fairy of Anime, snuggy29, and Guest for reviewing last ch.s**

 **Thank You: happyandcontent45, Fairy of Anime, and suggy29 for favoriting**

 **Thank You: happyandcontent45, Fairy of Anime, snuggy29, Sairey13, The Barroness, moonlover86, ravenfiremagick for following.**


	5. Author note

**Author's note**

 **I'm thinking about bringing in one of these villains so Elisa and the gang will know about their gifts that Puck and Alex gave them, but I can't decide which one and if I should wait until after Elisa gives birth or before. What do ya'll think?**

 **Thailog**

 **Or**

 **Castaway**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 5**

After they dressed, Goliath and Elisa ate the, now cold, steak and potato dinner. With Elisa inhaling it again, making Goliath grin rather smugly at the sight and her to glare at him, " Wipe that grin off your face Big Guy. It's your fault I'm inhaling my food like it's going out of style. " She teased as she smiled back at him.

Chuckling deeply, Goliath held her to him, " That's also why I'm grinning. " he said, nuzzling into her neck.

Grinning, Elisa held onto his arms, giving them a light squeeze before she spoke, " None of that, we have to go tell the clan the news, remember? "

Grunting lightly, Goliath nodded in agreement, before reluctantly letting her go as she went to change her shorts for her jeans.

 _ **Ring! Ring!**_

Her cell phone went off on the coffee table, " Goliath, could you get that? " She asked as she was pulling out her jeans from her dresser.

Goliath picked the cell up and flipped it open, he saw that it was Chavez,

" Hello? " He said.

" _G? That you? "_ Maria asked.

Wondering why she was calling him that, he replied, " Yes. Why are you…. "

" _No time. Where's Maza? "_

" Getting dressed. She'll be here shortly. "

" _Take the phone to her. Now. "_

Still curious about what was going on, Goliath took the phone to Elisa. " Elisa, it's Chavez. She wants to talk to you. " He said as she pulled her jeans up, holding them together, Elisa took the phone from Goliath.

" Hey Captain…." Elisa fell silent as she listened to Chavez.

Goliath watched as her face went pale then become angry before she cussed and slammed the phone shut. She quickly buttoned and zipped her jeans, before going and putting her boots on, without her socks, go into her closet, grab a black duffel bag and started putting some of her clothes and underwear into it, throwing her phone into the bag, zipped it up before turning and going back into the living-room, Goliath following her,

" Elisa? What's wrong? " He asked.

" Castaway's escaped! " She said.

" What?! " He asked again.

" There's a bolo out on him. And apparently one of his damn goons bugged my phone. " Elisa said as she tore her landline open, she found the device on the mouth piece.

" Son of a bitch. " She cussed, tearing the piece out. " This is the phone I used to call Owen. They know about us. Our baby. "

" Then let's get you out of here. " Goliath growled, angry at the thought of what that bastard has planned for his mate and child.

" Yeah. It's not safe here anymore. Come on Cagney. " She called to her cat. Cagney had been eating when she called to him, he looked up at her then back to his food. " Cagney… " She breathed as she went to him, " We don't have the time for this. " She picked him and quickly walked back to Goliath. She shouldered her bag and he picked her up, opening the window with his tail, he walked out on the terrace and jumped off.

Catching a gust of wind, he took off to the castle, both keeping an eye out for any strange helicopter's.

 **Time skip**

" How long has he been missing from his cell? " Goliath asked as he continued to glide to the castle.

" He's got at least a day on us. His guard was knocked out and hadn't been found until it was time for shift change. It was a day shift guard. So far there's been no sighting of him, but he's probably changed his appearance and that means he and his men could be anywhere in the city by now. " She answered.

They were nearly to the castle when the first sign of trouble came from below them, a loud blast and then a rocket came at them, as it got closer, it exploded and a net came out, Goliath swerved away, avoiding it. Looking down, they saw a lone Quarrymen with a rocket launcher in his arms.

Goliath's left ear twitched as a light popping sound was heard and he quickly moved up on an up draft as a tranquilizer zipped passed them. Another lone Quarrymen was on another nearby rooftop, a rifle in his arms. That made two so far.

Another shot came from him, another swerve, another tranquilizer.

" There using tranquilizers and nets, their wanting to bring us down alive! " Elisa exclaimed.

" Very good Detective! But it's you we will take alive! That beast is just in the way! " Castaway himself called out above them in a chopper. A handgun in his hand as he leaned out of the side. Three more Quarrymen were with him, one as the pilot, two in the chopper with him, both with rifles, aimed at Goliath, they fired.

Goliath dodged the first two shots. " Keep firing! But don't hit the detective! " Castaway ordered both the two men in the chopper and on the ground through his radio.

" Kind of hard not to when he's doing aerial maneuvers! " One of the men said as he fired again.

" I don't care! I want her alive! Bring that thing down! Hit him on all sides! He can't dodge all our weapons, one of them is bound to hit him. " Castaway called out.

" I've got one more net. Then it's live ammo. " The one who first fired reported as he loaded the launcher.

" Roger that, herd him around so he can get a clean shot. " Castaway ordered.

" Their herding us. " Goliath said. Elisa gripped him tighter, " Hold on Cagney. " She said as Cagney hid in her duffel bag.

As the rocket came at them, Goliath timed it and as the net exploded, he moved away and the net caught in the blades of the chopper. But at the same time, a tranquilizer hit him, it was a big dose, enough for a bull elephant, Goliath felt the effects immediately, but fought it long enough to keep Elisa safe from the fall.

They landed on the roof where the one had shot the launcher was. Goliath slid to the roof access, causing it to crack in a spider web shape, a few pieces of plaster falling off and hitting him on his closed wings, he was still awake, more drowsy than anything, but was weakened enough that he could barely move or even speak.

Castaway's chopper landed on a roof close by. All six men assembled around the fallen gargoyle, one jumped when Cagney ran out from his wings.

Castaway pointed to the pilot and pointed at Goliath, ordering him to go over and get Elisa. The pilot slowly came over and slowly moved Goliath's limp wing away, as he did, Elisa shot out, punching him in the face, knocking him out on the first hit.

The other four raised their weapons. " I said I want her alive! Rees! Hit her with the tranq! " Castaway ordered.

" Uh, sir? I only have one left, it was for the gargoyle. If I hit her with it, it'll kill her. " Rees said.

" What! I told you to..just get her! " Castaway ordered angrily, the four dropped their guns and charged her.

Elisa dodged the first fist, punching the guy in the gut, jumped away from him as another fist came at her, he ran into his partner, they toppled down, the other two ran at her from the sides, she waited til they were closer and rolled away, they hit each other.

" You really need to find better people Castaway. "

" And you need to be paying better attention. " Castaway said as a loud bang was heard.

Elisa spun around as the shot went off, the sight took all her fight out and she fell to her knees.

Castaway had moved to Goliath's fallen form while she was fighting his goons, had aimed his .45 at him and waited until she was done with his goons, before firing into his chest, right in his heart.

" You see boys. I told you. Take out the monster and you'll take the fight right out of her. " Castaway said, holstering his gun as the men got up, surrounded Elisa as she only stared at Goliath as he laid there unmoving, two of the men got on either side of her, holding her arms and began pulling her up.

" Goliath. " She called to him, but he wouldn't respond to her voice.

" Forget it sweetheart. Your lover boy's dead and he ain't coming back. " Castaway said, kicking Goliath's body with his boot.

Elisa started to cry, before she got angry, her muscles tensed, the men holding her held her tighter. But when they heard a low growl come from her like an angry jaguar, they became a little scared.

" Uh, boss? "

" This chick's growling. "

" What? " Castaway asked, turning back to them and stood shocked when in a blink, Maza stood up, her feet morphing into that of a gargoyle, tossed the men off of her as the rest of her body morphed into a gargoyle form.

When she raised her head up to face Castaway, he nearly pissed himself when he stared into her blazing red-orange eyes and bared fangs.

" Oh shit. " He said as she launched at him, roaring like an angry jaguar.

She landed on him, trying to claw his throat out, but he managed to hold her off, but barely. He kicked her off him, careful to not hit her stomach, which she noticed and knew then why he wanted her alive and that just made her angrier.

" Shoot her! " Castaway ordered.

Rees went to his gun, but was stopped by Elisa, as she leaped over him and got between him and the rifle, growling, tail swishing around her threateningly, fangs bared, eyes glowing.

" Don't even think about it. " She growled at the end, still sounding like a jaguar.

" Don't just stand there! Take her down! " Castaway shouted.

" But you said not to hurt her! "

" Screw that plan! Take her down! I still want her alive, so make sure not to hurt her to badly! " Castaway shouted and fired his gun, but was shocked when Elisa dodged the bullet, she then dropped down to all fours and turned in a circle, knocking Rees away from her with her tail. Knowing that they would go for their guns, she quickly grabbed one and destroyed it, breaking it in half. A second man came at her as she went to the next gun, she grabbed his fist, making him cry out in pain as she broke the bones in his hand and punched him away, knocking him out. She destroyed another gun and knocked out another man as he ran to her. The last charged her together, she knocked him back with her foot, but he came back and pulled a knife, she grabbed his wrist and snapped it, causing him to drop the knife. Rees came back at her again, who now also had a knife.

Elisa dodged the knife, grabbed Rees' hand with the knife, snapped his wrist and held both men.

" I told you that you need to pay better attention. " She heard Castaway say as she turned to him, her eyes widened, but it wasn't because he had his gun pointed at her.

" As should you Castaway. " A deep voice said from behind Castaway, making his own eyes widened as he turned to look behind him,

" H-How are you….I shot you! " Castaway said as he turned his gun back to the one behind him, but he didn't get a shot off, it was snatched from his hand and crushed. Castaway looked at the mangled gun before he simply fainted from shock.

Elisa stared on until the men in her hands moved, she brought them together banging their heads together, knocking them out, letting them fall to the ground.

She then turned to the shadow, " How are you alive? He shot you in the heart. "

" I do not know Elisa. Nor do I know how you became a gargoyle once more. "

" Ohh, what happened? " A voice asked as the two stared. The pilot looked around, seeing his friends and boss out cold, he looked up and saw two gargoyles instead of just the one.

Raising an eyebrow, Elisa asked, " Going somewhere? " showing one side of her fangs at him as she crossed her arms, her tail swishing around.

" Uh, no ma'am. " the pilot replied nervously, too scared to move.

" Good. " She replied going over to the shadow, running her hand over his chest where the hole was present. " I think the bullet's still in there Big Guy. " she said looking up at him.

Goliath nodded, " Yes, I-I can actually feel it. " A dawning look over came him then as he closed his eyes, concentrating. Elisa watched amazed as the bullet slowly came out of his chest. By the time the bullet hit the ground, his wound was healed completely, as though it was never there.

" How..Puck! That lying, conniving little…Rooaaarrrr! " She roared like a jaguar once more, making the pilot jump and shake in fear, while Goliath just looked on, smiling at her, unaffected by her roar.

" It would appear that he has given us a gift other than our child. " He said, pulling her to him, which like her touch had done many a time with him, calmed her.

" Hold up. Your pregnant? " The pilot asked.

" Yes. " Elisa asked slowly, wondering what got into him all of a sudden.

" No wonder the boss wanted you alive. "

" Yeah. I figured that out when he kicked me away from him when I was trying to rip his throat out. "

" He did what?! " Goliath roared.

" He didn't hit me in my stomach. The baby's fine. "

" She'd better be. "

" It could be a boy too you know. "

" True. But I believe we'll have a girl first. "

" First? Just how many kids we talking here? "

" Uh, excuse me? "

" We're having a moment, don't ruin it! " They shouted at the pilot, who instantly shut up.

" Well we better call it in. " Elisa said, after a few minutes of being quiet, going over to her bag, that dropped off when they hit the ground, got her cell out and called Matt.

" How are we going to explain your new look to Bluestone? Not to mention the rest of the precinct. "

" I don't- " Elisa stopped, thinking for a second, before she closed her eyes and Goliath watched amazed as she morphed back to her human form, before she called Matt and told where Castaway and some of his men were at.

" We're going to have a chat with Owen when we get done here. "

" Yep. " She replied as the sirens was heard from below, hanging up the phone and went to look for Cagney.

 **Here's ch. 5 hope ya'll like it!**

 **Thank You: happyandcontent45, Fairy of Anime, snuggy29, Guest, ChelleNorlund, Wolf957, and mike for reviewing and suggesting the bad guy.**

 **Thank You: happyandcontent45, ChelleNorlund, The Barroness, snuggy29, Fairy of Anime, TurtleGarg81, Sairey13, moonlover86, ravenfiremagick for following**

 **Thank You: happyandcontent45, Fairy of Anime, ChelleNorlund, snuggy29, love edward cullen for life for favoriting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time,**

" _I don't- " Elisa stopped, thinking for a second, before she closed her eyes and Goliath watched amazed as she morphed back to her human form, before she called Matt and told where Castaway and some of his men were at._

" _We're going to have a chat with Owen when we get done here. "_

" _Yep. " She replied as the sirens was heard from below, hanging up the phone and went to look for Cagney._

 **Ch. 6**

After Matt and the backup came, took Castaway and his goons off, secured the chopper, and Elisa found Cagney. She and Goliath continued to the castle.

Once they landed on the tallest tower, Goliath set Elisa down, they watched Cagney get out of the bag and go off exploring.

" I know exactly where he's going. " Elisa joked as they followed after the cat down the stairs. She sighed as the chill was knocked down, it would seem that there was going to be an early winter this year.

Seeing her shiver, Goliath wrapped his arm around her. The warmth he gave her chased more of the chill out of her.

" Thanks Big Guy. " She said gratefully, leaning on him as she wrapped her arm around his broad waist, as much as she could that is.

" Your welcome. " He replied, tightening his grip a little more as they made their way down into the living courters of the castle, where the clan, Xanatos, Fox; with Alex in her arms, was gathered around the tv, where the news was on and telling about what had just happened with footage of Castaway being hauled into an ambulance, along with his men in other ambulances leaving to the hospital with a police escort behind them.

" After only being out of prison for just a day, Jon Castaway, AKA Jon Canmore, was brought down once more by the gargoyle named Goliath and Detective Elisa Maza, both of which had been seen leaving the scene shortly after Castaway was being sent to Manhattan General along with several of his men and a police escort to be treated for several concussions and broken wrists, results for trying to tangle with a 10ft tall gargoyle and his girlfriend! " the reporter joked with a laugh.

" Good job you two. " Xanatos said, turning to them.

" Thanks. Anything on his new hide out? " Elisa replied, turning her gaze, not to Xanatos, but to Owen, who started to look nervous with the look she was giving him.

" If you mean the tapes my men found regarding yours and Goliath's little surprise? Have been dealt with accordingly. " Xanatos answered.

" Thank you. " She replied.

" What little surprise? " Brooklyn asked.

" Goliath, you want to tell them while I have a little chat with Owen? " Elisa replied as she advanced to Owen, who started to back away.

" Yes. Everyone, Elisa is pregnant. "

They all gasped, watching her as she advanced still on Owen, shifting and become a gargoyle again, growling like a jaguar.

( Gasp! ) " Elisa! You turned into a gargoyle/again! " The trio, Hudson, and Angela exclaimed as she launched at Owen, scratching the wall behind him,

" Now! Now! Let's not get too hasty Detective! " Owen said as he dodged her again.

" You've got 5 seconds to come clean about what you did to me and Goliath trickster! " Elisa growled as her eyes glowed and tail lashed.

" That's really not quite enough time to explain…ahhh! " Owen shouted as he then ran out of the room with Elisa running after him on all fours.

" Huh. She didn't do any of that when she was a gargoyle the last time. " Broadway said shortly after they left.

" Last time? You mean she's been a gargoyle before? " Angela asked confused, seeing the rest of the clan nod before turning to her father, " How can Elisa be pregnant Father? I didn't think gargoyles and humans could have children. " she continued.

" I had not heard of it happening before, I had hoped that it was possible when she informed me she was with child and with what Owen had told her, I didn't think more of it, until tonight, it seems Owen has given us a few gifts. Our child is not the only gift he has given us, I was shot tonight. Here. " Goliath answered, pointing to where his heart was, causing the clan to gasp in shock again.

" But how are ye alive Lad? " Hudson asked.

" Thank Owen and Alex. But let's let Owen explain, given that the good detective hasn't killed him yet. " Xanatos answered, going to the doorway, followed by Fox and a laughing Alex.

 **Line break**

" Detective, please let me explain! It was for a good cause, I swear! " They heard Owen shout from the kitchen, but it sounded more like Puck than Owen.

" I can understand that Puck. " Elisa said, confirming that it was the Puck instead of his human counterpart. " But what I can't understand is why you felt the need to lie to me about my pregnancy and not tell me about being able to turn to a gargoyle at will, let alone that you made Goliath an immortal like Demona and Macbeth! **Raaghh!** " She snarled as they opened the door and saw her leap at Puck, who was up on the light fixture, a desperate measure on his part to escape her wrath, Puck inched higher up on the light's chain, letting out an ' eep! ' as she nearly clawed his ass out with her claws.

" I just figured you'd like the extra muscle. " He joked, but panicked when she jumped up and began to climb the walls to get to him. " Are all pregnant women like this?! Aaahh! " He said a second later when she got closer.

" Well not when you make them have the ability to change into a gargoyle. " Xanatos answered, getting elbowed by his wife. " Sorry my dear. " He continued, smiling.

" Detective? Perhaps we should hear Puck out first before you disembowel him. " He then suggested, looking up at the gargoyle Elisa, hoping to appease her for the moment.

Elisa's eyes calmed to normal, an odd sight to see on a gargoyle's face, but she still glared at Puck before she pulled free from the ceiling, flipped around and landed on all fours before standing up, capping her wings as she walked over to Goliath, " He's got 5 minutes. " She replied, glaring up at Puck as he slowly lowered himself down to the ground, turning back into Owen as he did.

Sighing in relief, Owen straightened his tie and fixed his glasses, " Thank you sir. " He said to Xanatos before addressing the group.

 **Time skip,**

" So let me get this right, you taught Alex to give us, my family, Matt and Captain Chavez, immortality. Gave me the ability to have children with Goliath and change into a gargoyle at will. Made it so that when Angela and Broadway had an egg later, it wouldn't be an egg, instead she'll have a live birth in 6 months like I soon will? " Elisa said exactly 5 minutes later as Owen finished explaining everything.

" Yes. "

" Why? "

" Would you buy the old you guys are soo much fun line? "

" For the moment. " Elisa said, walking to him, making him nervous, but relaxed as she actually reached out and hugged him. " Thank you. " She whispered, squeezing him.

" Air! "

" Don't lie to me ever again! " She replied, smiling and letting him go. Changing back to her human form again.

" I won't. And it's Alex you should thank, I'm just the teacher, remember? "

" Still thanking you. And thank you Alex, very much. " Elisa said, smiling gently at the baby in his mother's arms, who giggled and looked like he blushed as he hid his little face in his mother's chest, causing her to laugh,

" I think you embarrassed him! " Fox laughed.

" It sure looked like it, didn't it? " Elisa laughed with her, her smile not leaving her face.

" Quick question. " Lexington said to Owen.

" Yes? "

" What about during the day? We're stone and I don't think Elisa can turn into a gargoyle at that time either, she'd just turn to stone, wouldn't she? " Lexington continued, getting the other's attention.

" True. But Demona survived being stone during the day before I gave her the ability to change into a human. If she had been shattered at all during that time, the pieces would have rebuilt themselves before the day was out and she'd be awake by the time the sun went down, none the wiser. You are all immortal the whole time, not just when your awake, if you were, Demona wouldn't be here. As for Detective Maza, she may not be able to change into a gargoyle during the day, but she can tune into the strength as if she were a gargoyle, though I would advise to only do that when you must, meaning life or death only. Wouldn't want the locals to think you became the She-hulk. " He joked a little with a small grin.

 **Here's what I got so far if any of you think I should do something different let me know because I've been stuck, again from writer's block.**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**


End file.
